Matter Over Mind
by savannavansmutsmut
Summary: All BPOV. Bella returns Dr. Carlisle Cullen's phone and finds out what the good doctor is hiding. Bella is drawn to his challenged family, and they to her.  They don't suffer from insanity - they enjoy every moment!
1. Chapter 1

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it. I gave Dollybigmomma all my prestarted stories to choose which one I should post next and this was the one she loved the most and wanted to see me finish right now. My girl Dollybigmomma is doing good after her surgery and I'm home now. This story is for her. Love and miss you, lady! Thank you to all that offered prayers and well wishes for my girl.

Chapter 1 Not All There

I held the cell phone that Dr. Cullen had misplaced during his shift. I hadn't realized I lived so close to him, but when his nurse brought the phone in and asked me to drop it off at his home, I realized he was a close neighbor.

I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Dr. Cullen was a handsome man but seemed kind of creepy. He was always polite and friendly, but I always got the shivers whenever I was around him, and not the good kind. I pulled into the long winding driveway and wondered how large this estate was. I mean, we lived in a small town, who needed endless acres of forest? There were plenty of free national forest lands for even the biggest tree hugger. I didn't understand the need to own it. Really, what were they doing with it? There was a huge iron fence surrounding the place; it must have been thirty feet high!

Maybe my instincts were right. Maybe Dr. Cullen was secretly a mad scientist. Why on earth would he need a thirty foot fence?

To my surprise, a little black haired girl opened the gate, letting me in. I reluctantly moved forward. I mean, people knew I was coming out here so I would be safe, right?

I drove my truck through the gate and waited for the girl to shut it behind me before I could give her the phone. Suddenly, the girl yelled, "Edward, don't you dare!"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. There was something perched on the cab of my truck.

"Edward, get down from there right now!"

I wondered what kind of creature was perched on my truck, and was even more shocked when something leaped down and stayed sitting like a dog or monkey next to the girl. It was a man. I didn't understand what his problem was.

"I'm so sorry. Edward is not in his right mind."

The man pouted and then stood up and took a running leap into the trees. I watched as he hopped from limb to limb like an animal.

"Is he okay?" I asked watching the guy take off.

"Yeah, he's fine; he was just curious and wanted to see who you were. He isn't used to visitors."

"This is Dr. Cullen's estate, correct?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, of course, come on up to the house." She started walking toward the house, but from what I could tell it was still a ways away.

"Would you like a ride?" I asked.

"Oh, thanks, that would be fun!" she giggled and jumped into the truck.

We hadn't gotten far when Edward dropped down into the bed of the truck. He stretched out and lay down, closing his eyes as if he was enjoying the ride. I smiled back at him and the little girl next to me giggled again. "He seems to like your truck."

"I think you're right, should I drive around the circular drive a few times?" I asked.

"He would like that."

It was upon finishing my third lap around that I noticed Dr. Cullen standing on the front porch looking confused.

I stopped the truck and to my surprise, Edward opened my door for me and offered me a beautiful smile.

"Thank you, Edward. Aren't you the gentleman," I complimented and his grin grew wider, making his green eyes twinkle. He was a very handsome man. Weren't most handsome guys unavailable like that?

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Dr. Cullen asked looking slightly amused at Edward who was now standing stiffly like a proper English gentleman.

"You forgot your phone and you're on call, so since I only live up the road a ways, I brought it out for you."

"That's very kind of you to go out of your way like that," he said walking down the steps towards me. "I see you've met my son, Edward," Dr. Cullen said with a proud smile and Edward bowed with a great flourish.

"Yes, it was definitely a pleasure," I said and offered a curtsey in return, causing Edward's eyes to sparkle with mirth.

"This is my daughter, Alice," he said indicating the dark haired girl who skipped up in response and hugged me. I gently hugged her in response. I had a feeling she may not be all together, either.

"It was very nice to meet you as well, Alice."

She smiled widely. "I just know we're going to be great friends."

Edward cleared his throat, raising his eye brow. "Pleasure," he said pointing to himself, and then he pointed to Alice, "Very nice," he said in a teasing tone as if to say I liked him better.

"Oh, Edward, that's not how a gentleman talks to a lady," I said in admonishment.

He frowned at me.

"But I'm sure you're a gentleman and would happily say sorry by kissing Alice's hand in apology."

Edward's eyes darted back and forth between Alice and I, and then he finally stepped forward and with a great flourish, took a bow and kissed her hand.

"Why, such a handsome and kind gentleman," I offered in encouragement.

He puffed up his chest and walked over by me, standing stiffly again.

"Well, Bella, it seems you've made your way into my children's hearts. Would you care to stay for dinner? We don't often invite people over because it upsets the kids, but I have a feeling you would actually make our normal evening ritual quite relaxing, seeing as Edward has taken quite a liking to you."

There was someone guffawing from the front door. I noticed Edward narrow his eyes.

"Ah, Emmett, you've decided to join us," Dr. Cullen said smiling at the dark doorway.

A dark haired man poked his head out of the door and looked around but didn't step outside.

"Come, Bella, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of my family. Each one is just as unique as the next."

I turned to Edward and stuck out my elbow offering my arm. "Would you care to escort me in, kind Sir?"

He smiled so brightly making him even more handsome, and I just loved it. Alice giggled clapping. I hooked my arm in his and let him lead me inside, striding forward as if he was on the royal guard. He turned his nose up at a smirking Emmett.

"He's nuts, you know," Emmett said causing Edward to glare in his direction.

"Well, all I see is a very kind handsome gentleman, so I would kindly ask you not to tease my friend."

Edward nodded his head in agreement, and then turned us away from Emmett, snubbing him.

"Is she crazy, too?" Emmett asked Dr. Cullen.

"No, Son, she's just a very sweet, understanding woman. It would do you and the family good to take some cues from her."

"And what? Play nice with the crazies?" Emmett snapped.

"Emmett, would you please go pick some flowers from the garden for our dinner table arrangement?" Dr. Cullen asked.

Emmett was silent.

"That's what I thought. We all have our problems, Emmett. I think it's time you were more accepting of your siblings."

I could see the smile in Edward's eyes dim a little. I didn't want him to be sad.

"Edward, Dr. Cullen said you have a garden, I just love gardens. Would you please, please, please show it to me?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and Alice came dancing up with sheers and a large vase. "Yes, Edward, we must get flowers to make the table extra special for Bella."

I gave Edward a puppy pout. "Please?"

He smiled and nodded his head and then led us out the back of the house. The garden was massive. I gasped in surprise. "It's so beautiful," I spoke softly in awe, afraid that if I blinked it would disappear.

Alice walked over to a plant and yanked it right out of the ground.

"Oh, Alice, may I please help? I love making flower arrangements," I said trying to stop her from tearing the whole beautiful garden apart.

She handed me the plant and I took it, patting it carefully back into the ground. "Now, let's find just the right bud for the arrangement." I looked back at the vase she had. "We need some water in there to keep the flowers fresh." She nodded, carrying it over to Edward. To my amazement, Edward started to unzip his fly.

"Wait!" I stopped them. "That's not water."

"He drinks water and it comes out here," Alice said pointing to his crotch.

"Yes, but that isn't water we drink. Do you drink it?" I asked Alice.

She shook her head no.

"Edward, do you drink it?" I asked. He shook his head no but then he walked over to a tree and urinated on it. He zipped up his pants and pointed to the vase with a quizzical look, as if asking what the difference was. How did I explain this?

"Edward, doesn't that smell a little different than the water you drink?" I asked.

He leaned over and sniffed a little where he'd just peed, making a sour face.

"Water doesn't smell, so when we make flower arrangements to set on dinner tables, we use water like you would drink so we only smell the food."

He seemed to accept this with a nod and took the vase to the water hose. I let out a sigh of relief.

I had a feeling dinner would be most interesting.

**A/N: A little crazy is nice isn't it? Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma is freaking awesome and rocks it for me. I just write it.

Chapter 2 Southern Bella

BPOV

I spent the next twenty minutes showing them how to cut the flowers at an angle and pick the leaves off the stems so they wouldn't rot in the water.

When I walked into the back door carrying the vase with Edward and Alice, Dr. Cullen's eyes widened. "Oh, my heavens, Bella, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" I asked confused.

He took the vase from me and held it up and looked at the clear water. "It's water," he said shocked and amazed. "How did you get them to use water?"

"Oh." I now understood his distress. "I just explained that water doesn't smell and when we put flowers on the dinner table, we only want to smell the food."

"Oh, that's brilliant. I think I'll take it one step further, though. Edward, I really enjoy the smell of the flowers so if you could, please use water all the time, in honor of Bella of course," he added looking at me, "That would just be wonderful."

Edward just shrugged and nodded okay.

"Look, Daddy, we cut the flowers, too!" Alice said excitedly. "Ms. Bella said that the plants will make more flowers if we leave them in the ground!"

"That's true. It seems Ms. Bella is very smart when it comes to flower picking," he said giving me a genuine smile, one I hadn't really seen at work. "Why don't you show her to the table? I had Emmett set it while you were out. Oh, and warn her about Jasper."

"Jasper?" I asked looking at Alice, since Edward didn't seem to really be all that talkative.

"Yes, he's so handsome and such a southern gentleman. He says when the war is over, he's going to marry me."

"Oh, is he a soldier then?" I asked.

"Not exactly," Emmett said chuckling from behind me. "He's fighting with several imaginary Confederate soldiers."

"Confederate?" I asked.

A tall blonde man came marching down the stairs. "You have a problem with my unit, Missy?" the man who I assumed was Jasper asked in a thick southern twang.

"No, not at all," I answered and his eyes narrowed at me.

"Where are you from?"

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder. "Georgia, Me and Pa just finished fixin' the vittles so come and eat," he spoke suddenly with a thick southern accent.

I looked at him confused and he just shrugged. "Just go along with it," he whispered.

Why not, I was going along with so much already, why not one more?

"So, I hear your name is Ms. Bella. How are the peaches this year?"

"Oh, sakes, they're the sweetest. Really, have you ever had peach juice? It's my favorite; I'll have to bring you some by sometime."

"Why, that would be right neighborly of you, Ms Bella. What brings you to Houston?"

I noticed Carlisle's panicked face pop into the dining room from what I assumed was the kitchen. Apparently, Jasper didn't know he was in a northern state.

"I, um, was going to have my coming out ball."

"Ah, a debutante ball! How exciting! I'm sure Alice here could help you with that. She's a gem with a needle and thread."

"Oh, that would be great."

"So, you came here to hold your ball?"

"Yes, Texas seemed a bit quieter than Georgia."

"Well, you're right there, Ma'am. It's a good place to recuperate."

"I can't believe we're having a ball!" Alice said clapping her hands. "You have to tell me when your birthday is!"

"In September, on the 13th."

"Such an unlucky day but we'll make do," Alice said and started describing an elaborate gown.

I saw Edward sitting quietly pouting.

"Edward, is something wrong?"

He just shrugged.

"You don't want to attend my ball?" I asked. I hoped Dr. Cullen didn't mind letting me dance around with his kids because my stupid lie got out of hand.

He shrugged again.

"If you don't attend the ball who will be my date?" I asked.

His whole face lit up. "Date?" he asked.

"If that's alright with you?"

"Oh, for Christ sakes! Are you really going to go along with all this shit?" Emmett complained.

"Emmett!" Dr. Cullen chastened him again as he pushed a woman in a wheelchair into the room and up to the table. She sat staring in a daze, looking at nothing.

"Oh, Daddy, did you hear? Bella moved to Houston so she could have her debutant ball! I'm going to make her dress! It's going to be on the 13th of September and Edward is going to be her date!" Alice squealed all in one breath.

"Well, is that so?" he spoke in a southern accent as well, as he raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, not sure what to say. "If it's alright with you? It's your house; we don't have to have one."

"Nonsense, Bella," Jasper spoke, "We wouldn't be neighborly if we didn't host your coming out party. You did come all the way from Georgia for it."

Dr. Cullen was smirking at me!

I just grinned back.

"That's right; besides, I'm quite the dancer. Isn't that right, Esme?" he said smiling down at the woman in the wheelchair. She didn't move or acknowledge that she'd heard him at all.

"Dancing!" Alice was jumping in her seat. "I can't wait to dance!" She leaned over and whispered loudly, "Do you think Jasper will ask me to dance?"

I saw Jasper grinning widely at her.

"I think he would be a fool not to," I said giggling with her. For some reason, her excitement was catching.

The rest of the dinner was pretty uneventful. Alice chattered on about the dance and the dress she wanted to design for me and Dr. Cullen spent most the time talking to Esme, even though she never acknowledged him. It was rather sad really.

Once dinner was over, I turned to Edward. "Would you mind escorting me to my truck?" He smiled sweetly at me and held a hand out to help me up. He offered me his arm and walked me to the door. I realized Dr. Cullen was following and smiled at him as we both ignored Alice and Emmett's arguing in the background. Edward opened the door for me and kissed my hand.

"Well, young man, don't get too fresh now," I said and winked at him.

He smile and turned to Dr. Cullen, pointing at his chest and then to me. He was telling him something silently but I didn't know what it was. Dr. Cullen just smiled and nodded in agreement. I sat in the truck and rolled down the window, waiting for him to say something. I could tell there was a lot on his mind.

"Bella, I can't thank you enough for spending time with my children. I know they can be a bit much and have been upset ever since their mother's accident. It was very kind of you to be so patient with them."

"I did truly enjoy my time with them, Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle, please, call me Carlisle. I think after this evening, we know each other well enough to be considered friends."

"Thank you. Your kids were truly lots of fun. I hope you're not upset about the whole debutante thing. It all kind of got out of hand. I've never been good at lying."

He smiled chuckling. "That isn't a bad thing, Bella. I hope you don't mind if we do throw that party. I think the children will truly enjoy it and if you're alright with it, I'll get Alice the material to make your dress. She needs a new project to keep her busy, otherwise things can get a little crazy at home," he said glancing back at the house.

"Really, it's fine. If it's alright with you, since it's my dress, I think I should buy the material."

He chuckled. "Truly, Bella, for what you've done for my family, the dress is the least I could do."

"Well, then give Alice my number so she can set up fittings with me."

He smiled, patting me on the shoulder. "Thank you. I hope you still enjoy my family even after the ball."

"I'm sure I will."

"Bella," he stopped and looked a little serious. "Could you please not mention to the others about my family? Sometimes when people hear that my children are different, they start to blame problems on them that have nothing to do with them. My kids don't leave the estate. They're good kids but we were forced from our last home after a bad accident and I don't know if they could bear another move." He looked so sad.

I grabbed his hand. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

I looked up to see the kids lined up in the window and I waved to them all. They all perked up, smiling and waving frantically back at me. "Let them know I'll be back."

"I will," he said and gave my arm a squeeze and hurried into the house.

I couldn't help but grin to myself as I drove away. I was actually looking forward to it.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Phone Fun

BPOV

The next time I saw Dr. Cullen was at work. He came up to my receptionist desk. "Good morning, Bella. I have something I want to give you. Because I have a feeling Alice may require more attention than you're equipped to give, I've procured this for you. They have this number and if they get to be too much, you can always turn it off. I let them know the battery life is short on a phone," he said winking at me and left the little box on the desk, walking away before I could say anything.

I looked at the box surprised and unsure if I wanted to open it. Did he just buy me a phone?

To my surprise, the box started ringing so I quickly grabbed it, opening it up. I saw Alice's name flashing on the display. I pulled the phone out and found the green button, hitting it. "Hello?" I said hesitantly, not sure I had turned it on.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed. "Edward, Edward, I'm talking to Bella on the phone, I got her, she answered!" I heard scuffling. "NO, no, it's my turn first! Daddy gave me the phone. Go get your own if you want to call her!" I heard retreating footsteps. "Bella, Bella, guess what! My dad got me a phone so I can call you! He said that way I can talk to you about your dress."

"That's great, Alice. When do you want me to come by for the fitting?"

"Oh, tomorrow, can you come tomorrow? My dad is bringing me the material tonight! I'm so excited!"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Oh, we should make it dinner! Can you come for dinner again? It was so much fun!"

"I'll make sure it's okay with your dad, but yeah, I had fun, too," I said just as my phone started beeping. "Oh, Alice, someone is on the other line; just hold on a minute."

I pulled the phone away from my face to see Edward's name flashing. I wondered how Mr. Silent would talk to me on the phone. "Hello, Edward," I said and I heard him chuckling over the line. "I see your dad bought you a phone, too."

I heard him say, "Mmm hmm."

"That's really neat. You'll have to show it to me when I come to visit tomorrow."

I could hear him excitedly running somewhere. I heard an annoyed Alice say, "What? I'm on the phone!"

I heard him say the word, "Tomorrow," in a giddy voice.

"Hey, get off the phone with Bella! I'm trying to talk to her about her dress!"

"NO!" I heard Edward say and go running off. I heard what sounded like rustling of bushes or trees and I suspected that he'd gotten up somewhere that she couldn't reach him. I heard him blow a raspberry at her and held in my giggle.

"Edward!" I called.

I heard him move the phone closer to him.

"Are you there, Edward?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes," he said very quietly, as if he was unsure.

"I really should talk to Alice. I want my dress to be perfect for our date."

I heard him chuckle. "'Kay," he said.

"Thank you for calling me, Edward."

I heard him giggle a little. "Bye," he whispered and hung up.

I switched back over to Alice. "Alice honey, are you still there?"

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you're back! That moron wouldn't get off the phone."

"Hey, now, that's my date you're talking about," I defended Edward. I was sure they were just both excited to try out their phones.

"I know, I'm sorry," she let out a huff. "Anyway, just wear a good bra tomorrow so I can get the right measurements. You're going to look absolutely amazing!"

"I'm sure I will; thank you so much for making my dress, Alice. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh, Bella, I knew we were going to be the bestest friends. I'll let you get back to work. Toodles!" she said and hung up.

When I turned around, I realized Carlisle was standing there smiling at my interaction with his kids. "You know, you're truly amazing, you handle them so well, always so good at encouraging them to be kind while being their friend at the same time. I really appreciate it," he said shoving off the wall, "And dinner tomorrow would be great. Thank you," he said squeezing my shoulders before he walked off.

"Oh, should I bring anything?" I asked.

He turned and shook his head no smiling, "Just your southern accent." I couldn't help but laugh. I knew just what I would bring. Something with peaches in it.

I made my peach cobbler and remembered to wear my good bra. When I pulled up to the gate, Alice opened it quickly and I moved the cobbler over so she could hop in the cab with me. I heard Edward drop down into the truck bed. "Hi, Edward," I called waving out my window to him. He smiled widely, waving back.

"So, what do we have here? It smells divine," Alice said.

"Peach cobbler, I thought Jasper would like my grandma's old recipe. She was from Georgia originally, too."

"Really? Wow."

"I'll have to teach you to make it. You know, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," I said and winked at her.

She giggled in response. "If you're trying to win over Edward, I don't think you'll have any problems there. I'm pretty sure he has a crush on you," she said and covered her mouth giggling as I looked back at him. His eyes were closed and he had a huge smile as he let the wind blow through his unruly hair.

"You know, he's letting me dress him for your date. I have the most amazing suit picked out for him. He really is the strong silent type if that's what you're looking for."

"Well, the strong silent type is appealing," I said hoping I could find a way to keep my relationship with Edward appropriate.

Edward opened the door for me and I smiled. "There's my date for the ball. I'm so excited."

Alice grabbed the cobbler and started taking it inside. Edward offered me his arm and I took it smiling. "You really are quite the gentleman. I was lucky to get you for my date."

He grinned widely as we made it up to the door. Carlisle came rushing down the stairs. "Bella! You made it. I'm so glad you're here, the kids have been so excited for your visit today."

He saw the peach cobbler Alice was holding. "That looks delicious. You know you didn't have to bring anything."

"I was just being neighborly and brought my famous Georgia peach cobbler for dessert," I said in my best southern accent.

He smiled sincerely. "Thank you, truly. I really appreciate all the effort you put into my family."

"Really, it's no problem at all," I said.

He took the cobbler. "I'll take this to the kitchen and have Edward help me get dinner ready while you and Alice work on your dress."

"Oh, GOODIE!" Alice squealed. She pulled me away from Edward, rushing me up the stairs before I had a chance to say another word. I just ended up laughing on the way.

She burst into a large room that was lined with bolts of material. I noticed she was wearing a dress made from one of them. "Wow, Alice, did you make that dress you're wearing?"

"Yup, I like to sew. It keeps my hands busy and you know idle hands do the devil's work, so I have to sew sew sew," she said chirping it out like a song.

I had a feeling that she truly believed it.

A/N: So, here's our first glimpse that Alice may not be all there, either. He he he! Crazy is fun to write by the way. Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

So I forgot the disclaimer and stuff on the last chapter so oops but yeah all the same as this one and the one before. As usual you all know I worship at Dollybigmomma's beta alter because she is just awesome like that.

Chapter 4 What we all are

Alice was in her element designing our dresses. We picked out several different fabrics, all to her specifications. I had no idea what she was going to be doing with them but I guessed she had some sort of vision in her mind. She asked me to strip down to my bra and panties so she could take my measurements. Just as I whipped off my shirt, I heard a gasp and a thump. I turned to see a tree branch swaying and hurried to the window to see Carlisle rushing out. "Edward! Edward! Are you alright?" I looked down and Carlisle looked up, but he quickly looked down again. I realized I didn't have my shirt on and threw it back on and rushed downstairs to make sure Edward was okay.

"Carlisle, is he alright?"

"I think he's just a little stunned," he said and I looked at Edward, who was looking at my chest with a confused expression.

"Please understand, he wasn't trying to be a peeping Tom, I'm sure of it."

"No, I understand. If he was, he would still be in the tree getting an eye full."

"Edward?" I asked moving forward carefully. He was still looking at me confused and scooted back. "Honey, are you okay?" I asked.

His eyes darted to my face and down to my chest and then back to my face. He pointed at my chest and then made a motion with his hand like a bump on the front of his chest.

I smirked a little. "Yes, I have breasts. A lot of women have them."

He looked at them confused.

"Edward, Son, why don't we go have a little talk?" Carlisle said patting his shoulder.

"About…?" he asked and motioned again as if he had breasts.

"Yes," Carlisle said calmly and helped Edward up off the ground.

He kept looking back at me like he wasn't sure my breasts were real and I just shook my head and made my way back to the sewing room. I noticed that Alice was rather small busted so that may have been why he found my breast so shocking. I was very well endowed. I wondered what he thought they were before I took my shirt off.

When we finally went down for dinner, Edward was looking at me nervously. He couldn't keep eye contact with me and seemed to fidget more. When I sat in the chair next to him, he scooted away from me and I had to admit that it kind of hurt my feelings.

Carlisle looked nervously at Edward and shook his head. I guess the talk didn't go so well. Emmett was snickering at the silence. "Looks like you're too much for monkey boy to handle," he snarked.

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you, they were orangutans that he lived with? Monkeys are very different in nature," Carlisle explained.

"Yeah, like that's going to make a difference," Emmett mumbled.

Edward frowned down at his plate.

"Orangutans have reddish hair like Edward's, don't they?" I remembered from my visit to the zoo.

"Yes," Carlisle said smiling and rubbed Edward reddish brown hair. "He fit right in with the group. It was lucky for him they cared for him. It was only when it was time for the next dominant male to take over that he was exiled, but he already knew how to survive in the jungle by that time," Carlisle spoke proudly.

Edward ducked his head down, not looking at anyone.

"So, he grew up in the jungle? That's why he's so comfortable in the trees," I said smiling, trying to help him not feel bad.

"Yes, it was thought that his family was on vacation but the guide got them all lost. They perished, or so that's what they think happened. No one really knows how a little white English baby ended up with the orangutans. He's quite the mystery," Carlisle said smiling.

"Well, that explains the English gentleman I know him as," I said.

He peeked up at me.

Oh, heavens, this boy was driving me nuts. Yes, I had boobs, but that didn't make me an alien! I wanted to yell this at him but I kept my mouth shut and my frustration hidden.

"Edward, will you still be my date for the ball?" I asked unsure.

He looked up at me nervously.

"You're going to make me go with Emmett?" I asked shocked.

"I already have a date," Emmett said and I wondered who that was.

I turned to Emmett. "Who are you taking?" I asked.

"Rosalie," he said with a shrug.

I looked at Alice and she just smiled. "Yup, they've been dating for years," she said like it was common knowledge."

"Yup, I got a date with her tonight. We're bleaching the walls," he said with an eyebrow wiggle.

I looked at him confused and turned to Carlisle.

"Make sure you wear gloves, Emmett, and put a fan in the closet door so you don't choke on the fumes," he offered.

"I know the drill. Can I be excused?" he asked.

Carlisle nodded yes and Emmett took the empty plate at the end of the table that I just noticed sitting there and loaded it up with food. He hurried up the stairs and we could hear him call down the hall, "Rosie baby, I have your dinner."

"Is Rose real?" I asked whispering to Carlisle.

He smiled widely. "Yes, she is, but she has a severe anxiety disorder combined with OCD. She usually doesn't come out of her closet which she's constantly cleaning and organizing and she never comes out of her room."

"Oh," was my only answer to that. I wondered how many other children Carlisle had in the house that I didn't know about. "Is there anyone else?" I asked cautiously, not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"No, that's everyone. Rose with her anxiety and OCD, Emmett with his agoraphobia, Alice and her auditory schizophrenia, Jasper in his full on hallucination schizophrenia, and Edward who is fine but is a little behind on social graces. My wife, Esme, is suffering from a deep depression, putting her in a coma-like state after losing our daughter, Bree. She was our biological daughter," he said with his voice cracking slightly. "She..." Carlisle struggled to speak but I got up and hugged him. I felt a few tears on my shoulder. He sat back. "I'm sorry, Bella, this is supposed to be a happy occasion. We're getting ready for a party," he said pulling out a hanky and wiped his tears. "If Edward does not want to escort you, I would be happy to trade dates for the evening," he offered.

"NO!" Alice screamed. "You can't! It has to be blue and blue! Your suit is black, and you can't mix black and blue, it hurts, it's bad," she started shaking her head. It was with this new information I realized that her fashion sense had little to do with what actually looked good and more to do with what she was hearing.

"Oh, Alice, please don't tell me you favor the Yankee blue!" Jasper shouted in his deep southern twang.

"NO! NO! NO!" she shook her head. "Blue is cold! Bella is cold! Edward is lost so he's cold! Dad is sad, he's black! You're happy, you're red, you have to be red! Jasper, please be red, I want to be red with you!" she begged him and he pulled her into his arms.

"Of course, little lady, you're always welcome on the red side. What's the point of fighting without a good woman to defend at home?"

"Edward, you have to take Bella!" she suddenly shouted at him.

He looked at me nervously and actually looked a little pained when he looked at my breasts. "What did you tell him, Carlisle?" I'd finally had enough and asked.

Carlisle cleared his throat nervously. "I told him the technical use for that part of a woman's body and showed him the diagram in the book."

"What?" I looked over at Edward who was cringing. "Oh, heavens, Carlisle, he's terrified of me."

He looked over at Edward realizing it was true. "Jasper, would you please take Alice for a walk in the garden? I have something that needs to be settled with Edward and Bella."

"Of course," he said getting up but leaned over to speak to Edward. "A gentleman does not back out of an engagement with a lady. It just isn't proper," he said and then took Alice's arm and led her out of the room.

A/N So we know they are all a little nuts and why Edward is they way he is. Thanks for reading please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Breast Exam

Edward was still looking frightened about whatever it was Carlisle had shown him in the medical journal. I looked over at Carlisle. "Get the book. I need to know what you told him," I said commanding him. He got up and quickly returned with the offending medical journal. "Really, Carlisle, you used this?" He shrugged. Edward was actually cringing at the sight of the book.

I found the page and opened it to the picture of breasts. There weren't any skin-covered ones in it. "No wonder he's grossed out. Carlisle, this is disgustingly morbid!"

Edward was looking at me confused now, not understanding why I didn't like the pictures. "May I for educational purposes show Edward my breasts?" Carlisle's eyebrows rose into his hairline. He looked to me and Edward and then my chest several times. "You can stay," I said and glanced at his catatonic wife. I figured he was a doctor. It wouldn't be the first or last set of breasts he saw. His wife didn't even seem to flinch. I almost thought for sure that would make her blink or something, but it didn't.

Edward started moving back against the wall like my breasts would attack him, and I pointed it out to Carlisle. "Look what you did. We have to set him straight."

Carlisle was running his hands through his hair furiously and then nodded for me to go ahead, his eyes firmly on the floor. When I started to unbutton my shirt, Edward made a mad dash for the door, but Carlisle was able to grab him. Edward was acting terrified, fighting against Carlisle's hold when I walked toward them, like my breasts would jump out and attack him. I quickly dropped my shirt and knew the bra would have to go as well. I unhooked it when I was right in front of the pair of them. Edward was cringing with his eyes closed.

"Edward," I called to him softly. He just shook his head, keeping his eyes closed. I reached up and scratched his scalp lightly. "I promise, honey, they won't hurt you."

He opened one eye and looked at my face, checking to see if I was sincere. He must have decided I was because he opened his other eye carefully and then looked down at my chest. He looked confused. He reached out and poked one forcefully, causing it to jiggle and me to flinch, covering it up. Carlisle grabbed his hands pulling them back. "Sorry," he apologized.

Edward kept looking at my chest and then back to Carlisle like he was completely confused. I uncovered myself to let him look again and took a deep breath, trying to hold my confidence. "See, Edward, they're not scary," I said.

He squirmed a hand out of Carlisle's grip and grabbed my breast. I covered his hand with mine so he wouldn't squeeze too hard. He looked up at my face and Carlisle looked over at me shocked. I nodded that it was okay. Carlisle released him, and he seemed like he was trying to figure out what was holding my breast on as he looked under them, lifting them in his hands a little, feeling the weight of them. He touched my arms and stomach, feeling the difference in the skin and its contents. He looked back over at Carlisle who I now realized was staring hard at my breasts. I blushed lightly and his eyes snapped to mine and he turned away. "I think he's had enough of exploring. Why don't you get dressed?"

I picked up my bra and started putting it on and Edward seemed fascinated by it as well. I finally got him to let me put my shirt on and saw that Dr. Cullen had left with his wife. I smiled at Edward. "All better?" I asked. He was still looking at my chest even though it was covered.

"Will you be my date for the dance?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled then nodded yes.

It was pretty sad when I had to let him get to second base first before he would agree to be my date.

It was two days later I was back for my first fitting of the dress. Alice just took measurements the first night and kept looking at different materials, feeling them and then holding them against my skin. I wasn't sure what she was doing but, yeah, whatever.

Carlisle pulled me over to the side to give me a warning just before she yanked me upstairs. "If Alice changes into anything yellow, could you please alert me immediately? She's been having a rough couple of days."

"She is? What's going on?" I asked concerned for Alice.

"She's been working with my wife, Esme, to make her dress. As you can imagine, it's difficult on little Alice to see her mother upset like that," he said running his hands through his hair. "Just keep an eye on her and let me know. Yellow is never a good thing on Alice," he said.

I took his warning to heart and entered the room with caution. I saw that Alice was dressed in red and knew that this was her 'happy' color. "Hey, Alice," I said wondering if it was a good idea to disturb her.

Her face lit up and she hurried over hugging me. "I'm so glad you're here. I was worried Edward would steal you away from me."

"He doesn't get to pick who I choose to hang out with, Alice, and I want to hang out with you," I said giving her my best sincere smile hoping to cheer her up.

"Oh, Bella, I knew we would be best friends," she said hugging me again and then dragged me behind a screen. A beautiful, intricate blue gown was on a dress dummy and I really hoped that it was for me.

"Is that my dress?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled widely. "I just knew you would love it. It's an Alice original and amazing, like all things I sew."

"I'm starting to believe that," I said as I started undressing excitedly.

"Oh, take your bra off, too. It's to be worn without one. Don't worry; there are supports built in," she said smiling and glanced toward the window that Edward had peeked in last time. He wasn't there and I quickly undress.

It was beautiful and very low cut. I didn't think I would be doing any major fast dancing or my ladies might make another appearance. Once was enough in the Cullen household considering there were no eligible bachelors that lived here. Not sane ones, anyway.

The bodice was tight like a bustier and then gave way to a loose swag that made the part that covered my breasts. The skirt was light and there were several odd swaths of blue feathers that looked like wings. They alternated from dark blue to light blue. I gave it a spin and smiled as they seemed to spread out like they were flying up. It was awesome. "This dress is amazing!" I nearly shouted at Alice. I had never worn anything like this but I felt like a princess.

"I know," Alice said smugly.

At dinner that night, I learned that no one was allowed to see anyone else's outfit before the dance. Carlisle let it slip that Edward had peeked at my dress and made a suggestion and that was the closest anyone got to seeing anyone else's outfit. I wondered if he suggested the feathers since he related to animals so well.

Carlisle asked to see me in his study after dinner. I was worried at what he had to say. He seemed stressed.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

He sank down in his chair and smiled at me weakly. "Yes, everything is fine, or well, as much as it usually is," he said with a little smirk. We both knew no one was fine in his house.

"What can I help you with, Carlisle?" I asked and he looked almost pained when he looked away.

"Bella, you've been absolutely wonderful and I'm glad you like your dress. I hate to ask anymore of you, but Alice was hoping to get a guest list of people for your ball."

"A guest list?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm willing to allow a close friend if you believe you can trust them."

"I thought it would only be us," I stated plainly and blushed. "To be honest, I don't really have any other friends in the area, and I'm not seeing anyone."

He chuckled and shook his head at me. "Bella Swan, could you be any more perfect?"

"I don't think I'm perfect at all. In fact, if you look at my medical records, you'll find proof otherwise," I teased.

He let out a relieved sounding laugh. "Alright, would you mind coming back and picking out 'invitations' with Alice? She'll be sure to make one for everyone in the house. I'm sure Edward will be playing post man," he said shaking his head with a smirk. "He truly does enjoy delivering mail. I actually order magazines and things in the children's names so he can deliver something to them."

"Good to know," I said smiling. "I'll be here tomorrow ready to pick out invitations."

For fun that night, I wrote a quick letter to Alice thanking her. I also wrote a short note to Jasper and bought a stamp with a peach on it so it would seem like it came from the south. His letter had a few of my grandma's peach recipes. I wrote one to Edward letting him know that I was looking forward to him being my date. I wasn't sure what to write to Emmett or Rosalie. I had never actually met Rosalie. I just knew she liked things clean so I sent her and Emmett some Bleach wipes. Really, what else was I to do? I didn't want them to feel left out.

Finally, I wrote one to Carlisle. I thanked him for trusting me with the secret about his children and letting me into their lives. I sighed as I sealed it. I couldn't imagine how lonely and challenging it must be for him to take care of others at work every day then coming home and keeping up with his "kids" as wonderfully as he did.

In my opinion, the man was a saint.


	6. Chapter 6

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 6 Feeling not so mellow yellow

The next day, I joined Alice in a room that looked like it was made just for present wrapping. I had heard of such rooms existing, but I thought it was a bit excessive. Of course, with Alice in the middle of the room with several invitations laid out in front of me, I could see why she would think this room was a necessity.

"Now, do you have your list ready?" she asked.

I was prepared for this. I had written down all of her family's names neatly and placed it in front of her. She examined it. "What about your dad?" she asked. I looked at her confused. "Your dad has to be there, Bella. It's your coming out ball."

"Um, can Carlisle just stand in place of my dad?" I asked.

She tapped her chin. "I don't know. He isn't quite old enough to be your father," she said.

"How old is he?" I asked curious. I mean he had several grown children.

"He'll be thirty-nine in the winter," she said vaguely.

"How old are you and Jasper?" I asked curious.

She smiled widely. "I'm a young and beautiful twenty-two and my sweet Jasper is twenty-three. If you were wondering, Edward is twenty-one," she added with a wink.

I blushed, I was only twenty-two years old myself.

"You have to invite your father," Alice insisted.

I sank back into a chair. "Alice, my father lives far away, and well, he's chief of police. He can't just up and leave."

Alice seemed to look suddenly nervous. She started pacing the room and I was sure something had set her off. She reached for a roll of yellow ribbon and started wrapping her arm in it.

"Alice, don't do that, you can cut off circulation in your arm," I pleaded worried I had really set her off.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed when I took a step toward her.

Carlisle came running in with Edward on his heels.

"Bella, could you please back away slowly from Alice," Carlisle instructed me quietly.

I nodded yes and started moving backwards.

Alice lunged but Edward had me snatched up and out the window before I could even scream. I gripped him tightly, not looking down. I was sure I would fall but was also sure Edward knew his way around these trees. I tried to hold myself together and trust him. He set me on a branch at the top of one of the larger trees and then took off. I was holding on for dear life, holding back my tears when I felt the branch shake. I felt Edward's arms around me and began to sob openly, grateful he had come back for me because I wasn't sure I would ever have been able to get down on my own.

Edward started making a squealing or keening noise and quickly handed me to Carlisle who cradled my crying, shaking form. I sniffled, trying to pull myself together and frowned when I saw Edward flopping his arms and throwing leaves.

"It's alright, Edward. I've got her," Carlisle said and carried me into his study. He shut the door and I couldn't help but feel like a child in trouble. He sat next to me on a little love seat in his study. "Bella, are you alright?" he asked me gently moving the hair back from my face and wiped the tears from my eyes.

I nodded yes and blushed at my silliness. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset Alice. I'm not sure what I did but I don't think she likes me anymore." Between upsetting my 'friend' and being afraid of heights, I was a ridiculous mess.

"Bella, you know Alice is not quite..." he paused, "herself sometimes?"

I nodded in understanding. I knew she wasn't sane.

"Maybe if you tell me what you were talking about I can help you pinpoint what set her off?" he asked.

I nodded okay. "I was telling her that your family was the only people I knew to invite and she insisted that I invite my dad." I paused and sniffled. He didn't comment so I went on. "I told her he lived far away and was busy because he was chief of police."

"Ah," he said standing up and rubbing his face with his hands. "I think I know what set her off. Alice has never had any good experiences with police. They usually don't know she's not sane and handle things wrong." He let out a sigh. "She probably thought you were coming for her and freaked out a little."

"So, is that it? Will she never be my friend again?" I asked.

He let out a sigh. "I don't know but it'll take some time."

"Is Edward alright?" I asked.

"He will be once he sees you're alright. He was just upset that you were crying. He was sympathizing in a way." Carlisle plopped down next to me and leaned back against the love seat closing his eyes. I felt bad for stressing him out.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He cracked an eye at me and then frowned. "What are you sorry for?"

"Stressing you out, making a mess of what is usually a fun evening," I said pouting.

He reached over and took my hand. "Thank you for saying it's usually a fun evening." His hand was warm as he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. "I really appreciate you taking your time to get to know my family. I hope Alice's little outburst didn't put you off us."

He focused his deep blue eyes on me, locking me with them in place. I gulped. He was married and older; I blushed and shook my head no. "I just hope I'll still be welcome."

"You're always welcome, Bella," he said giving my hand a squeeze. "You don't know how much I truly appreciate your presence. It's nice to have at least one other sane soul around."

I shrugged. "I'm thankful for you letting me hang out. I would just be sitting home watching reruns."

He laughed and patted my knee. "Well, you're always welcome. Now, shall we see if we can settle down the kids?"

I nodded yes.

He took my hand and led me out to the garden. I could still hear Edward keening and the rustle of leaves. "Edward!" Carlisle called. "Bella needs you!"

I was surprised at his wording but it seemed to do the trick. Edward dropped down in front of me with a worried look on his face and he quickly started looking me over. He shocked me by lifting my skirt and grabbing my legs like he was looking for something. I realized he wasn't doing anything sexual, just checking me out. I glanced at Carlisle and he was giving me an apologetic grimace, but I just gave him a smile letting him know I understood. Edward lifted my shirt, patting my belly and then checking my back and arms. He seemed relieved to find I was not hurt. His hand went to my face and then he pulled my head into his chest hugging me tightly. I hugged him back so he would be sure I was fine.

"You fix?" he asked Carlisle.

"She was fine, Edward, just a little shaken up and scared," Carlisle explained.

Edward looked down at me with his soulful worried eyes. I gave him a soft smile and hugged him again. His face filled with instant relief as he gave me another squeeze and then released me.

"You fix," he said confidently to Carlisle.

He was right, though; Carlisle had fixed me and made me feel better about messing up. I was surprised that he still was welcoming after I upset Alice, but he had expressed hope for her to come around to being my friend again. Was it lame that I was going to miss her until then?

a/n thanks for reading please review.


	7. Chapter 7

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 7 Reverse Trojan

It was two days later when I decided enough was enough and called Alice on my special Cullen phone that Carlisle had given me.

She answered but didn't speak.

I let out a sigh and went with the speech I had been preparing since the moment Carlisle told me why she was upset. "I don't like doctors," I started, "I've been in the emergency room several times because I tend to be clumsy and hurt myself. Doctors tend to order me to take yucky medicine and make me move my body in ways that hurt to see what it is that's wrong. I know they laugh at me when they step out of the room because I'm a grow woman and should be able to walk and chew gum at the same time but I can't! I hate them. I don't like being around them. I only work with doctors because there are no other job openings anywhere and a girl's got to eat."

I heard a sigh of annoyance.

"My point is, Alice, your dad is a doctor, but I like you anyway. I hope that you won't hold my father's profession against me. I miss you, Alice," I added weakly at the end.

I heard a soft whimper and then a sob. I heard someone else take the phone. "Hello?" Jasper's soft southern drawl came over the phone.

"Hello, Jasper," I said remembering my accent.

"I take it this is Ms. Bella?"

"Yes, Sir. I miss my friend and hoped that she would still let me be friends with her. Could you please let her know that I miss her and I would never ever do anything to hurt her or take her away from her family."

"That's good to hear, Ms. Bella. I was ready to charge an attack against you if you tried to remove Ms. Alice from my presence."

"I would never do that, Jasper, I swear. I know her place is there with you and the rest of the Cullen's."

"Yes, that's good to hear indeed. I'll see if I can plead your case, but for now, may I suggest you call young Edward. He's been a bit distraught with your absence."

"Yes, of course I will; thank you for bringing it to my attention," I answered excited to talk to Edward.

Once I had finished my call with Jasper, I called Edward. He answered his phone on the first ring. "Bella?" he asked excited.

"Yes, Edward. Did you miss me?"

"Yes," he said breathing what sounded like a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I've been away. I thought it might be better for Alice if I let her calm down."

"Yellow," Edward grouched.

"Is she still wearing yellow?" I asked now realizing that when she wrapped her arm in yellow ribbon, it was the first sign I should have realized something was wrong and gone and got Carlisle immediately. I felt so stupid. He had warned me about it.

Edward let out a huff. "Black," he said.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good."

"No," he agreed. It almost felt like we were having a full conversation.

"I miss you," I said because I did. I actually missed all of the Cullen's.

"Letter," Edward said.

"Oh, did you get it?" I asked.

"Yeah, thank you." I swear it was like I was talking to a normal boy.

"Did you give the others their letters?"

"Yes, wipes good," he said commenting on the wipes I had sent Rosalie and Emmett.

"I'm glad she liked them." I heard my phone beeping like someone was calling me. I looked to see it was Alice. "Edward, it's Alice calling, I have to go see if I can fix this so I can visit again."

"Bye," he said eagerly and hung up. I guess he wanted me to fix this, too.

"Hello?" I answered hoping that she was willing to talk this time.

"Bella?" Alice's little voice started.

"Yes, Alice, please forgive me. I miss you." I didn't realize it until I sniffled. I was crying. I wasn't playing when I said I missed her.

"I miss you, too," she said softly. "Can you come over?"

"Yes, I'm on my way." And I was.

I was at their gate moments later and Edward was opening it for me. He opened my truck door and pulled me into a hug, breathing me in deeply like he could finally relax. I hugged him back just as hard. It was strange how quickly everyone had woven themselves into my heart. "I missed you," I said giving Edward one last squeeze and kissed his cheek. He smiled widely and put me back in the truck. He jumped in the back and rode there, relaxing until we got to the house.

He opened my door and took my arm, but moments later Alice was on the front steps, looking at me nervously. I smiled at her and waved. "I missed you," I said hoping she would see the sincerity of it all. Edward was right; she was dressed all in black. Jasper stepped behind her, keeping a hand on her shoulder and watching me carefully. It broke my heart that they didn't trust me. "Is Carlisle home?" I asked wondering why he hadn't come out yet.

Jasper shook his head no and for some reason, I felt uneasy suddenly. They were being too quiet. Alice took a step forward and suddenly I was up in the trees again.

"COME BACK HERE! You'll never take me alive!" Alice screamed and I realized the she was wearing yellow gloves. I frowned; I didn't have my friend back.

I held on to Edward for dear life. We were pretty safe in the tree tops, or so I thought until I saw Jasper coming out with what looked like an ancient gun. I didn't know if it would work but I didn't want to find out. "Edward, can you get us over the wall?" I asked.

He nodded yes but looked torn, that was until Jasper took a shot at us. Edward made his way over the wall with ease and was started down the road in the direction my house was. I should have known he would have seen which way I had come from while in the tree tops. "Edward," I called to him over the rushing winds, "We need to go to my house and call Carlisle." I gave him directions as best I could. We were traveling by tree top.

We finally made it to my little home and I quickly pulled him inside and locked the door behind us. I pulled out my Cullen phone and called Carlisle immediately.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" he asked worried.

"I don't know, I don't think so. I have Edward with me at my house."

"What happened? What's going on?"

I let out a huff. "I'm so sorry, Carlisle, I called Alice. I talked to her, telling her how sorry I was I upset her and that I missed her. Then I talked to Jasper, and then she called me back telling me to come visit."

"Oh, no, are you alright?"

"Yes, but I think I upset them both now. Jasper was shooting at me."

"Shooting? My god! Did you see what it was he was shooting?"

"It was an old gun, I don't know, I didn't recognize it."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." He let out a sad sigh. "I'm going to miss you."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I know you won't ever come back to visit after being shot at. It just isn't safe," he said. "This is all my fault. I gave him that old gun as part of his Confederate uniform. I didn't think he would ever get it to work. I swear I have no idea where he obtained the ammunition for it, either. I would never give a working fire arm and ammo to someone in his state of mind."

"I know, Carlisle. I just wanted to call you. I didn't want him to go off and shoot you."

He let out a defeated sigh. "He won't. I think this has gone on long enough. I'll settle this myself. I thought she would get over it, but it doesn't seem to be happening."

"Carlisle…" I was so worried he would get hurt.

"I'll be fine, Bella," he tried to reassure me. "They trust me. I'm the one that saved Alice, so they'll know I mean them no harm."

"Just call me when it's over please, so I know you're alright."

"Of course, would you mind keeping Edward there for a little while? He and Alice are normally close but they've kind of been on the outs since Edward missed you."

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't send him back to that. I don't want him to get hurt, either."

"Alright, I have your address from the letter you sent me. Thank you for that by the way. I know you wrote it before this mess happened, but I hope we can work things out and still be friends."

"Consider it worked out, Carlisle. I'll always be your friend."

"Thank you, Bella. I'll be over in a while."

I spent part of the time pacing until Edward grabbed me and curled me into a ball in his arms. He grabbed onto the door frame and somehow rocked me in his lap. That man must have had amazingly strong hands and fingers. He looked down at me worried and picked at my hair. I leaned into his chest, trusting he wouldn't drop me. I didn't know how long we stayed like that until he suddenly jumped down, still holding me in his arms. He went to the window and smiled widely, then turned me so I could see Carlisle getting out of the car with a smile on his face.

I jumped out of Edward's arms and ran to Carlisle. I hit him with a thud. He grunted but I didn't knock him over. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, so relieved to see he was not hurt. I didn't think I would ever forgive myself if something happened to him. He hugged me back and I realized I was crying again when he shushed me and promised everything would be alright. I lost it and cried harder.

"Edward, can you run home and tell them I'll be a little while longer. I don't want to leave Bella while she's still upset."

Edward looked at me pained like he didn't want to leave, but did as his father told him and took off into the trees.

Carlisle surprised me with his strength when he picked me up and carried me inside. He walked to the back of my house strait into my little bedroom. He sat down on the bed with me, just holding me for a while.

"I was so worried," I finally sniffled out.

"I know," he said and kissed my hair. "I took care of it. Jasper is weapon free and Alice has been properly chastened for getting him riled up like that. She's writing a letter to you to apologize. I know it isn't enough, Bella."

I sniffled and shook my head. "Is she still upset? Do I still have to stay away?"

He brushed the hair back from my face and smiled sadly. "No, Bella. You don't have to stay away." He hugged me in his arms again and took a deep breath. "I should go. I need to make sure Edward doesn't hurt Jasper. I couldn't tell you who would win that fight. Edward is very agile and strong, but Jasper has been studying war strategy for years. It wouldn't end well."

I nodded and realized he couldn't leave because I was in his lap. I blushed a deep red and he smiled at me. "I'll call you later, Bella," he said putting me on my bed. "Get some rest. I'll lock up for you."

I nodded. "Thank you," I said but I wasn't sure if he heard it.

That was the first night I dreamed about Carlisle Cullen. It started out with me flying through the trees with Edward, but he dropped me into Carlisle's arms. He kissed me and then we were broke apart by Alice screaming at me. I sat up breathing hard and panicked. I hoped that this thing with Alice was truly over.

A/N Thanks for reading please review. This is still an Edward and Bella story I swear. Bella is just feeling vulnerable and Carlisle is lonely, it would only be natural that they develop feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Feeling Red

The next morning, it was a Saturday and Carlisle called me to let me know that everyone was fine and invited me to dinner that night. I asked if I could bring anything and he told me no, but if I decided to bring something, it should be red. That was Alice's happy color.

I decided to get something just for Alice. I had to get things settled with her. I'd had a rough night and kept losing sleep over this mess. I went to the only fabric store in town and looked up and down the aisles. Red red red. There were so many shades and I wasn't sure I could find one she liked. I noticed none of her materials had patterns on them and decided to stick with something solid colored. That was until I saw a shiny red material that seemed to shimmer all the colors in the light. It was beautiful.

There wasn't a whole lot left on the bolt but I bought it all. It cost me a small fortune, but I hoped that it would do the trick.

Edward met me at the gate again and smiled when he saw the red bolt of material. He rode in the back all the way up to the house and Carlisle was on the steps waiting for me with a smile. Edward pulled out the bolt of material from the car after he helped me out and held it up with a smile.

"Nice choice, but I think things should be fine tonight," Carlisle said firmly.

Since Edward's arms were full, Carlisle took my arm and led me into the house. Alice and Jasper were waiting there. Alice was dressed in blue. She looked up at me from under her eyelashes and looked over at Carlisle nervously, pouting and looking at the floor.

I turned to Edward and took the material from him.

"Alice," I said hoping she would look up, but she didn't, "I'm sorry thing got out of hand. I want you to know, I still want to be your friend and I brought you something to show you how I feel about being your friend."

She peeked up at me and when her eyes landed on the material, they widened. Her mouth opened and she walked forward slowly and cautiously. She carefully reached out to touch it but pulled her hand back before she could. She looked back at Jasper and he stepped up and took it from my hands. I let it go, a little disappointed that she didn't take it herself. He looked it over and then passed it over to her. She had small tears running down her face and hugged the bolt against her. She looked up at me. "Thank you," was all she said and ran off up the stairs.

"Ms. Bella," Jasper said with a nod and walked out.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked at Carlisle. "Well, that went better than I expected."

He gave me a smile and put his arm around my waist. "Why don't you join Edward and I in the kitchen."

Edward nodded yes eagerly. I also noticed that he glanced not so subtly at Carlisle's arm around me. I blushed lightly.

"I'm teaching Edward how to cook. It's one of many human skills he'll need when he goes out into the world on his own."

"Out in the world?" I asked confused.

Carlisle laughed at me. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Edward is perfectly healthy. He's just behind on social graces, and well, he has the temper of a male orangutan," he said with a sideways smirk as he glanced at his son. "He's a good boy and very smart. He picked up reading and writing rather quickly, and Emmett and Rosalie tutor him during the day. He has his GED and an associate degree. He's working on his Bachelors in Zoology now. I had a feeling he would make a wonderful zookeeper one day."

I looked at Edward surprised. He was so quiet. I didn't realize there was more of a man under all that wild animal facade.

Carlisle chuckled at my surprised look. "Just because he's comfortable in the trees doesn't mean he isn't comfortable other places. He had just graduated with his associates degree when we had to move." Carlisle frowned for a moment but Edward dropped a metal mixing bowl, getting both of our attention. He smiled sheepishly.

"Orangutans aren't very vocal unless there's something specific they're trying to convey. They don't just chat. That's why Edward comes off as quiet sometimes. He does most of his learning by watching."

We worked in silence the rest of the evening as we prepared dinner. Carlisle made a show of everything he did and would wait for Edward to copy what he was doing. I was surprised when Edward seemed to pull it all off flawlessly. I, on the other hand, not so much. I shouldn't say we were completely silent because Carlisle and Edward had a good laugh at my expense more than once. Who knew flour could be so poufy? By the end of the evening, I looked like I had fixed a three course meal for us all alone, slaving over a hot stove. Frustratingly enough, Edward and Carlisle both looked perfect without a hair out of place.

I excused myself to the bathroom while they set the table. I hoped to straighten up before Emmett saw me and made some stupid comment.

I was met with smiling faces when I joined them at the table. Alice was wearing a red scarf over her blue dress so I took that as a good sign and offered her a wide smile. I took my place next to Edward and was relieved when he didn't scoot away from me. It seemed so long ago that I was in this very room flashing him my chest.

I felt my cheeks burn with the memory of Carlisle's intense gaze. I cleared my throat when Carlisle asked if I was alright and I nodded yes and offered him a small smile.

This dinner was very different than the others. There was no teasing from Emmett and no talk of the dance from Alice. There was no discussion of the war or southern peaches from Jasper, and well, Edward was just not talkative. Alice hit the nail on the head when she called Edward the strong silent type. He was definitely silent. Carlisle was feeding Esme and spoke to me quietly about work. They had just started a new filing system and it was a bear to master.

I noticed Esme was not just looking off into nothing tonight. Her eyes were eerily focused on me. She didn't change her expression and I wondered if she was really seeing me, but I wasn't sure. Carlisle didn't seem to take notice of her gaze. I guess he was used to her just staring off for no reason. I hoped she couldn't sense the dirty thoughts I'd had about her husband earlier. That would just be wrong on so many levels.

I shifted nervously in my seat and tried to avoid looking at her. Carlisle frowned when he noticed my unease and asked Edward to take Esme upstairs. I guess he was done feeding her. Emmett disappeared at the same time with a plate for Rosalie and Alice and Jasper slipped out as well leaving me alone with Carlisle once again.

He scooted his chair closer to me and I felt my cheeks flame up again. His warm hand lifted my chin and he smiled softly. "I am sorry if she made you uncomfortable. I am pretty sure she isn't seeing anything. She tends to just looking in one direction most of the day not turning her head even when there are loud noises." He frowned and I wondered if he had tested that out. "Would you like to go for a walk in the garden?" He asked me suddenly.

I smiled and nodded yes. The house seemed so quiet it felt wrong to disturb it. We walked a ways off the back patio and I turned and looked at the house. I saw Edward sitting on a balcony with Esme and I wondered if she truly could see that her husband was holding another woman's hand. That he was smiling at me and not her. I looked back at Carlisle and smiled as he continued to tell me about the plants and how often he had replaced them when Alice 'picked' flowers. He said I was a godsend. It was nice to be with him.

I heard the trees rustle over head and I looked back at the balcony to see that Edward was gone.

"Edward?" I called and he dropped down right in front of me smiling.

"I thought I heard you." I said smirking.

He reached for the hand that was holding Carlisle's and pulled it free. He nodded at Carlisle to go in with Esme and I blushed. I felt guilty for pulling him away from his wife. It was obvious that Edward saw something wrong with our behavior and I didn't blame him. Truth was I shouldn't be holding hands with a married man.

"Will you be alright?" Carlisle asked and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Edward is good company even if he is quiet."

Carlisle surprised me when he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "We both know you don't like the silent type." He said with a wink and walked away.

My whole body felt hot after that like my head would explode. Did Carlisle Cullen just flirt with me? I wondered if Edward heard because he was scowling after his father. I realized I was in over my head with a married man. I looked up at Edward worried he would be upset.

He just let out a sigh and ran his fingers through my hair. I have to admit, I have never had that much male attention before the Cullen's and now I was finding them all confusing. I was sure Edward had a crush on me and I didn't want to hurt him. Carlisle on the other hand was a married man but it seemed his wife was out of commission leaving him a sad lonely man. It felt good to make him smile, to be his relief in his long day.

"Bella," Edward said my name drawing my attention away from Carlisle retreating form. He frowned and pulled me into his arms. "Come." He said and pulled down the path. We were towards the back of the land when he continued walking through brush and bushes like it was nothing.

"Edward, wait." I said pointing to the scratches on my legs.

He frowned and shook his head. He looked up at the darkening sky. I would need to go home soon. He let out a frustrated sigh and picked me up and started through the trees with me. I kept my eyes closed and held on tight. I trusted Edward. He would not drop me.

We finally reached my truck and he opened the door for me. I hugged him and thanked him again. I kissed his cheek and told him goodnight.

That night I dreamt of flying through the trees with Edward but he didn't drop me. I looked over his shoulder and I could see Carlisle chasing after us with a look of pain on his face. He wanted me for himself.


	9. Chapter 9

SM owns it Dollybigmomma rocks it and I just write it. Dollybigmomma helped me with Edward's letter because hey, I am not an English Major!

Chapter 9 Invitations

I was surprised when a few days later, not only did I receive a letter from Alice and Edward in the mail, but also an invitation to my ball. I laughed a little and saw the papers were red with blue writing. I guess that was Alice's way of telling me she was sorry.

The letter she sent me was more cryptic.

'_Dear Ms. Bella,_

_I am sorry I asked Jasper to shoot you.'_

Okay, that part wasn't cryptic but the rest was.

'_Daddy has informed me that you are important to our family. I will make sure no one kills you until your status changes. Please know that I still consider us friends until that time.'_

I wasn't sure what to make of it. I think it was meant to be reassuring but really, how reassuring could a crazy person be?

Edward's letter was very surprising.

'_Dear Bella, _

_I thought I would write and thank you for the letter. I truly enjoyed the pictures you drew. It was very kind of you to do that for me. I am happy to inform you that I do read but found the pictures very entertaining. I miss having you around. I am sorry about Alice. She can be difficult. She is wearing pink.' _

His last statement was said like I should understand it. She was wearing pink and I wondered to myself what the heck that meant. Pink was kind of red but still a different color, did it have a similar meaning? I would have to write Edward and ask for an Alice color mood chart.

His letter went on:

'_It is wonderful how you have acquiesced to Alice's whims and been gracious enough to still seek our company despite the uncomfortable and precarious positions you have been subjected to in our presence. Please know that I will do everything within my power upon future visits to keep you safe. Your continued presence here is vital to all of us, especially me. You make me feel human, and yet not afraid to embrace my primate roots, and for that I am grateful. I am who I am, and I hope that you will not be disappointed as you come to know all of me._

_I am still looking forward to our date. Thank you for asking me. I have asked Rosalie to show me a few ballroom-worthy dance steps and I think I know enough to please you. I have taken the liberty of choosing the music for the evening and have picked an appropriate selection of classic pieces I believe everyone will enjoy, including some of my favorites by Tchaikovsky, Shubert, and Chopin. _

_Thank you for taking the time to explain to me about your breasts and allowing me a visual examination for my edification. Much to my relief, I am glad to find you are not a zombie creature.'_

I laughed at the last line. So that was why he was trying to get away from me. He thought I was a zombie. Well, that made a little more sense, but I didn't understand why he didn't know more about breasts since he had attended college. I would have to ask what college it was that he attended. His knowledge shined through his letter. It was amazing. I had to look up a couple of the words he used. Hey I never said I was an English major. There is a reason I am a receptionist and not a teacher. The Edward in the letter seemed completely different then Edward the man. I felt more drawn to his letter and ended up smiling as I read through it several times. His letter made him sound like a proper English gentleman. Of course it was later I found out why.

It turned out that Edward had attended Hampden–Sydney College in Virginia. It was a prestigious all men's college and you had to prove your ability to write and have an excellent knowledge of grammar to apply. Carlisle spoke proudly of Edward's essay on the ill treatment of the wildlife and balancing human and animal interaction. Edward was apparently very well educated when it came to grammar. The college made sure of that. They also taught him proper etiquette, but he reverted after the accident and the move.

"I'm just glad he's feeling himself enough to move through the trees," Carlisle said with a sigh and leaned back looking out the window. We had made it a habit to have lunch together at work. We usually ate alone so no one really noticed when we started eating together. "When I saw him straighten up and act like a proper gentleman the first day he met you, I had hoped that someday he would return to his previous college behavior, though he seems to get along better with Alice in his animal state." Carlisle frowned a bit. "He was so close to growing up and being his own man."

"I'm sure he'll get there again, Carlisle."

He smiled brilliantly at me. "It's so nice to have someone to talk to about this, Bella. You don't know what a godsend your friendship has been."

"Like I said before, I would just be home alone watching reruns. You forgetting your phone that day was the best thing that could have happen to me," I said with a modest shrug.

He reached over the table and took my hand in his. He had been doing that a lot lately. He never touched me inappropriately, but it still felt so intimate. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I hope you'll save me a dance."

I giggled softly. Don't hold it against me, the man was gorgeous and holding my hand, talking of dancing with me. "I believe you'll be getting the first dance."

He gave me an eye roll, "Ah, yes, the first dance where I present you to the party. This will be an interesting night."

"Well, I heard Edward has learned a few dance steps for me so you'll have some competition, Dr. Cullen," I teased. Yes, I knew I was flirting but it wasn't my fault, he started it!

"Yes, Edward will hopefully be in high form. It was truly amazing the transformation he went through in college. They really stressed etiquette and manners. It really was the best thing for him." Carlisle's smile dropped to a frown. "I really hate that we had to leave," he shook his head.

"Carlisle, can you tell me what happened?" He had referred to this life changing incident so many times it was definitely starting to peak my curiosity.

He looked around and smiled sadly. "Of course, but another time, when we're in a more private setting away from prying ears."

I nodded. "Fair enough," I said and gave his hand a squeeze. "So, are you interested in seeing Alice's latest creations?"

He let out a chuckle. "You know, if she came off as any part sane, she would be an amazing designer."

"You're right on that. That dress she made for me is red carpet worthy."

Carlisle laughed. "Oh, I believe it. Alice doesn't do anything half way."

"It's a shame that her talent is going to waste. If I thought it was safe, I would have my friend, Tanya, come for a fitting. I'm sure she would happily promote Alice's designs."

"Tanya?" he asked confused.

"She doesn't live around here. She's in Hollywood," I added with an eye roll. "Tanya has always been a bit of a show off and well known; she's in a few shows."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she still emails me and complains about the paparazzi," I said with a giggle. "I know she loves it."

"What has she been in?" he asked.

"Oh, a few things. She was in a few bit parts but really hit it big when she got a lead part in some silly vampire romance movie series based on books."

He laughed at me. "Not into romance or the vampires?" he asked. I guess it came off like I didn't like the movies.

I shrugged. "Vampires are about as attractive as ticks, and well, I don't have enough experience in the romance thing to really care about it."

He raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed. "No experience?" he asked surprised.

"I'm a bit of a late bloomer and have always been a wall flower."

"Well, there'll be no wall flowering tonight, young lady; you'll be dancing whether you like it or not." He added a wink for good measure and I knew I was in trouble.

A/N thanks for reading please review. Here is our first hint that something will be going on with Edward. Bella is just finding out he is sane and free to date. I promise this is an Edward and Bella story, the only reason stuff is going on with Carlisle is because they are both lonely. I swear I will not make it creepy!


	10. Chapter 10

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just right it.

Chapter 10 Down on me

I brushed my hair out in waves so it would look nice. I decided I wasn't going to get ready with the Cullen girls because I didn't trust that Alice wouldn't try and stab my eye out with an eyeliner pencil. I put on some light make up because with the amazing dress I had for the evening, it would be shameful not to make some effort.

My cell phone started ringing and it took me a moment to realize it was not my Cullen phone. I looked at it confused because no one ever called me and the number was unknown. I almost didn't answer it but something told me I should.

I picked it up wondering if it was a wrong number. "Hello, Ms. Swan speaking."

Tanya's staccato voice burst out laughing. "Oh, my god. What are you, the receptionist?"

"Well, yeah, actually I am a receptionist."

"Yeah, but not for yourself!" she teased.

"Well, I didn't know who it was. Your number comes up unknown!" I defended.

"I know, sorry. Listen, baby, I'm getting lonely and the tabs are looking to hook me up with someone, and I don't want to be 'dating' anyone right now, so you want to red carpet with me?"

"What?"

"Jack and I broke up and now everyone is trying to pin me with someone new and they're all going nuts thinking I have some mystery guy who stole my heart from Jack when actually I just thought he was boring. Look, I need a date for a red carpet event next weekend, can you come out? I can fly you and get you a dress and everything."

"Actually, I have a dress."

"You do?" she asked shocked. "You realize if you look like shit standing next to me, they're going to call you my dike lover and put you on the front page of every rag."

"I swear, there's this designer, she isn't all there, but my dress is amazing. I'm actually wearing it to a ball tonight."

"Really? Like for real, this would work for the carpet?"

"Yes, I was just telling her dad that I wished I could introduce you to her because she's so amazing."

"Okay, send me a picture of the dress and I'll let you know if it's good enough. I'll have my assistant set up the hair and makeup stuff and email you your ticket."

"Okay."

"So, my Bella boo, do you have a date to this ball?" Tanya started to dig for gossip after she got out what she called for.

"Yes, I do; a very fine gentleman named Edward."

"A gentleman, huh? That sounds like he's an animal in bed."

I just burst out laughing. I had no idea how Edward was in bed but I could imagine he would be an animal. "I wouldn't know."

"Well, you tell me when you find out. Don't let him tear your dress if you plan on wearing it again. Is this ball publicized? I mean are people going to know that you wore the same dress twice?" she asked with distaste.

"No, it's just a few close friends."

"Alright, just send me a picture," she said and we hung up.

It wasn't uncommon for Tanya to call and take me or her sisters to red carpet events. I knew Irina and Kate were both pregnant so I didn't even bother to ask why she wasn't taking them. Besides, I thought it would be fun to show Alice's dress off. She may not be famous, but her talent being recognized would probably make her feel good. I would ask her tonight but if she said no, I could always email Tanya and let her know I needed a dress.

I pulled up to the Cullen's estate and was surprised when no one was there to answer the gate. I opened it myself and made my way up to the door. I knocked on the door and I heard rushed footsteps coming my way.

The door swung open and there stood Carlisle in a tux looking winded. "Bella, I'm so glad you're here. The girls are all up in Rosalie's room. I'll show you the way."

"Thank you, Carlisle; you're looking very handsome this evening."

"Well, thank you," he said with a silly bow and flourish letting me in. "Alice has been wearing pink all week which isn't bad or good. She's just very excited about tonight," he said leading me down the hall. He opened a door and I saw Alice brushing out Esme's hair. Again, it looked like Esme was watching me. Carlisle had my hand in his arm and then pushed me into the room by wrapping his arm around my waist. "I look forward to dancing with you tonight," he whispered and I blushed.

"Thank you," I spoke softly and glanced to see if anyone was watching the exchange. Only Esme was, but she didn't change her expression.

He slipped out and I stepped further in wondering where the illusive Rosalie was and if she really would be coming out tonight.

"Bella!" Alice called to me excited. "Rose has your dress in the closet, go and put it on! The boys will be here any minute to pick us up!"

I walked into the direction Alice pointed me and saw a closed closet door. I knocked because from what I had heard of her, she lived in the closet and it only seemed polite.

"Who's there?" a musical voice asked.

"Bella, Alice said you have my dress?" I asked.

"Come in, Bella," she answered and I opened the door to find a beautiful blonde woman dressed in purple. I suddenly didn't feel so pretty.

"Come on in and shut the door," Rosalie said so I did as she asked. She pulled out a zip bag. "Here's your gown; quickly, get undressed and I'll zip you up."

I didn't know her but she wasn't giving me much choice about undressing in front of her. I turned my back to her so she wouldn't see my chest, because as Alice said, this was a bra free dress. I had decided to wear dark blue panties to match my dress and make me feel pretty. I had just undressed, folded my clothes, and unzipped the bag when the door flew open. I thought it was Alice but when I looked up, I realized it was Carlisle.

I quickly picked up the dress and held it in front of me. He was just standing there in a daze staring at my body.

Alice came bouncing over. "What's taking so long!" she complained.

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked away. "Bella's not dressed yet," he said stepping out of the door frame and holding his doctor's bag in front of his crotch.

"Well, get your dress on! No need to run around in panties all day!" Alice shouted. I quickly pulled the dress on and Rose was immediately at my back zipping me up.

There was a knock on the closet door. "Come in," Rosalie called.

Carlisle peeked in this time and smiled when he saw I was wearing my dress. He brushed my cheek with his knuckles. "You look beautiful," he whispered and this time Rosalie cleared her throat. She had a scowl on her face when we turned to see her.

"Rosalie, my dear, you look ravishing as always," he said walking over and setting down his doctor's bag. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

She took a deep breath and nodded yes.

He pulled out a large syringe and she offered herself up for the shot. She only cringed a moment and smiled once it was done.

"It should be effective by the time Emmett gets here to pick you up for your date."

"Thank you," she said and swayed a little.

"Sit down, dear, and maybe put your head down while it makes its way through your body. You should stay close to Emmett tonight. I don't want you falling and getting hurt."

"I will, thank you, Carlisle."

He nodded and then turned to leave but not before giving me a wink.

I helped Rose out of the closet when we heard the knock on the bedroom door. Alice had opened the door and was bouncing excitedly. She literally jumped into Jasper's arms. He kissed her forehead and walked away with her.

Emmett came in and quickly took Rose from my side, kissing her deeply, making me blush. "Are you ready, baby?" he asked.

She nodded yes and he walked to the doorway and paused looking at her. She took a deep breath and nodded for him to go and they left. Carlisle watched them walk out smiling. He turned to me and smiled. "You look amazing tonight, doesn't she, Edward?" he asked him.

Edward nodded yes eagerly causing me to blush. He offered up his arm and I quickly took it. He was leading me down the hall with a huge smile on his face and I wondered if he would talk more this evening. "I enjoyed your letter," I said and he smiled. "You have a very large vocabulary." He smirked. "I had to look up a few words; maybe you should start drawing pictures for me," I teased and he smiled so wide it split his face. "You look very handsome," I said and he blushed. I wasn't lying, either. Alice sure knew how to make a suit show off his muscles. Edward was ripped!

He leaned down next to my ear. "Thank you, you look more than beautiful, but I don't want you to leave my side to look up any words so we'll just have to settle on that one for tonight," he said.

I looked at him shocked. I had never heard so much come out of his mouth at once and he was so articulate, just like his letter.

He chuckled at my face and smiled widely again. "Tonight, you will meet the man beneath the beast," he whispered seductively in my ear again and my whole body instantly felt like it was on fire.

Talk about instant panty killer!

A/N I know I am teasing you aren't I! I promise to give you more tomorrow. Thanks for reading please review.


	11. Chapter 11

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it beta style, I just write it.

Chapter 11 Feeling the carpet

Edward led me down the hall and pulled me aside into an alcove. He twirled some of my hair in one hand and kissed it softly with his lips. I was half expecting him to check me for fleas but the look in his eyes told me that was definitely not the case. This man, this Edward, was looking at me like I was something to eat, but it wasn't food he was hungry for.

He leaned in, inhaling deeply and whispered, "You make me feel things I don't understand. I have no words to give you." He had me breathing so hard I almost couldn't hear the last part.

Music started up and Carlisle came down the hall. My flushed face turned even redder when he found us standing so close together. "Bella, it's time for you to be presented," he said firmly.

He took my arm and pulled me closer to him than I felt comfortable with. I almost felt like he was trying to claim me. This was starting to feel very awkward.

They had transformed a large room of the mansion into a ballroom fit for a cotillion. Carlisle had obviously spared no expense. He led me out onto a low stage and Emmett was emceeing the event. "We all owe a great big thank you to our party planning pixie, Ms. Alice Brandon, who arranged the event and didn't kill anyone in the process. We know that was a challenge for you," he said and I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Everyone clapped and he went on. "I would like to present the second most beautiful girl in the room next to my Rosie, Ms. Bella Swan, wearing her feathers; you better watch out, monkey boy likes animals."

"Emmett!" Alice screeched and yanked the microphone away from him. "We're happy to present Ms. Bella Swan, being presented by Carlisle Cullen. Let us all welcome her as they take the dance floor."

A soft waltz started and Carlisle led me around the floor, turning me and pulling me tight against him each time I came back to him. He dipped me and buried his face into my neck nuzzling me and it made me feel self-conscious. I mean everyone was watching us, including his wife. He continued to dance, holding me closer and pressing me against him in ways I didn't feel right about, especially with everyone watching. Edward's eyes seemed to blacken at the sight of us moving across the floor.

When the song was over, Emmett picked up the microphone, "Let's hear it for Bella Swan and her incestuous father figure, Carlisle!"

Alice snatched the microphone from him and whacked him on the head with it. Edward pulled me from Carlisle's grip and pinned me against his chest immediately. I was surprised a tug of war didn't break out. I might lose an arm with Edward on one side. Another song began and Edward led me across the room, keeping his glaring eyes on Carlisle the whole time. This was not good. I didn't want to be the cause of contention in their weird little family, but it seemed like I was causing a lot of problems.

The evening progressed rather nicely after that. Edward had become very quiet, though. I was disappointed he didn't talk more. I think he was too focused on keeping Carlisle away from me to be good company. I did have to admit, I didn't mind how he pressed me tightly against his body. Edward was ripped in a big way. He was hard as stone but warm, and when he moved me or dipped me, it was with such ease I felt as light as the feathers I was wearing.

I finally convinced him to give me a break so we could get a drink from the punch fountain and remembered I needed a picture for Tanya. I was able to get Emmett to take the picture using my phone and sent it to Tanya. She responded immediately that she loved it and definitely approved. I would just have to clear it with Carlisle and Alice to use it on the red carpet.

"Edward, I need to speak with Carlisle for a moment."

His arms tightened around me.

"You can come with me," I offered because it was clear he wasn't letting me go. He practically lifted me off the floor as he held me and walked over to where Carlisle and Esme were sitting. "Carlisle, do you remember when I mentioned my friend, Tanya?"

"The one in Hollywood? Yes, I do."

"She's asked me to go to a red carpet event next weekend and I was hoping to wear Alice's dress. Do you think she would be alright with that?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Alice," he called her over.

She was doing some sort of swimming fish move and swam her way over, ignoring that it was Chopin that she was swimming to. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Ms. Bella has an opportunity to wear your dress at a red carpet event. Is this taking place in Hollywood?" he asked me.

"Yes, it's some sort of awards show. I'm not sure which one but it'll be televised, you may be able to see me there."

"A red carpet?" Alice asked as she tapped her chin, "The carpet itself is red and you'll be standing on it?"

"Yes, there'll be a red carpet rolled out, and I and several people will be standing on it."

She looked up at Jasper who had just made his way over in his red suit. "Jasper, dear, did you know they have a red carpet? Do you think we can get one?"

"I don't see why not, darlin'" he answered with a smile.

"So, can I wear the dress, Alice? I would really like to show it off," I begged.

"What? Oh, yes, of course, the dress is yours to do with what you want."

"So, who should I say made it? Do you have a design name?"

"Design name? Well, no, I guess Alice Brandon."

"Maybe you should say Alice Cullen, just to be safe?" Carlisle cut in giving her some sort of secret look.

Alice pouted. "Of course, Alice Cullen it is."

"Thank you, Alice," I said excited. I wanted to hug her but thought better of it.

Edward continued with his possessiveness. He didn't like it when Carlisle would look at me too long and would bare his teeth at him occasionally. I knew that was normal primate behavior. Edward seemed to be reverting more and more into his orangutan nature. Carlisle was not able to come near me because Edward would jaunt suddenly away from him each time, holding me tightly. I swear I would have bruising. Edward's being so buffed definitely had a down side to it and I was feeling it in my ribs.

At the end of the night, he walked me back to Rosalie's closet so I could change back into my street clothes to drive home. I had to shoo him out of the closet so I could change. I had a feeling he was guarding the door. Once I had my clothes on and my dress safely stashed in its bag, I started out of the closet. Edward was there waiting for me and I stepped out, giving him a hug. "Thank you for the lovely evening. You're an amazing dancer," I said kissing his cheek. He smiled down at me and walked me to my truck where I carefully put my dress in the passenger seat. I gave Edward one last hug and headed for the gate.

I was surprised to find Carlisle standing there smiling and stopped to see what he wanted. He walked over to my door and opened it. He pulled me out of my truck into his arms, hugging me tightly. "I didn't get much of you this evening," he said holding me a little too close, but at least there was no one watching this time. "Bella," he whispered as he dropped his forehead against mine. His hand wove into my hair as he cupped my neck. My breathing was rough and I knew this was wrong. He was a married man. He tilted his head to the side, skimming his nose along my cheek. "You smell delicious tonight."

I didn't have a chance to respond because there was a loud whooping noise and suddenly Carlisle was several feet away from me. Edward had swooped down out of a tree and thrown him away from me. He was now pounding his fists into the ground screeching in his direction.

I was so shocked I didn't know what to do, and in the end I didn't have a choice. Edward grabbed me and we were up and off into the trees just like in my dream. Carlisle chased after us on foot but Edward was much too fast.

Carlisle was left behind and was quickly out of sight.

A/N So how many of you saw that coming? Thanks for reading please review.


	12. Chapter 12

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 12 Love nest

I held my eyes tightly shut as I listened to the trees rustling around me. I had no idea what Edward was doing but he had never done anything but protect me. I hoped that he thought Carlisle was just attacking me or something and decided to save me. Once we stopped, I hoped to settle him down.

The rustling finally stopped and I realized we weren't moving anymore. I felt him set me down but I clung to him, afraid I would fall. He didn't push me away. After a few deep breaths, I opened my eyes and saw that we were in some sort of tree house slash nest thing. The floor was made of tightly woven branches and the roof was the same with leaves woven in, I guess to keep the rain out. There was a corner with several blankets and pillows in a circle like a nest.

He walked over to what looked like an opening to go out and he started making a loud long call out into the forest. After a couple of minutes of calling, he stalked back over to me, looking at me darkly. I realized human Edward was gone, only orangutan Edward was left and I had better be submissive to keep him under control.

He circled me a few times, and the last two times around, he took off his clothes, tearing them from his body. He was crouching and pounded the ground of the tree house. I crouched down and backed up. I realized once he was naked what he wanted. His erection was very prominent. He nodded at me as he moved toward me, backing me toward the pillows. I did as he wanted, not wanting to upset him anymore.

Once I was backed to the nest of pillows, he yanked on my yoga pants and I quickly took them off before he tore them like he did his own clothes. He moved closer to me and reached for my panties with one hand and I quickly worked to get them off, but he snapped them off me before I could.

I took a step back but he grabbed my hips and pulled me down to where he was now squatting. I laid back, accepting what he asked of me in hopes that human Edward would soon return. He thrust a finger into me causing me to gasp. He removed it and quickly thrust his cock in its place. I wasn't ready, and it was tight and it hurt, but at least it wasn't my first time. Edward stayed in his squatted position, moving in quick short thrusts until he came panting. He pulled out and took to the trees immediately afterward. I looked out to see what he was doing. It looked like he was guarding me. It was going to take more than a round of sex to bring the human back.

I considered trying to talk to him but wasn't ready for another round of sex. I moved toward my yoga pants but when he heard me moving, he came back and stood on them, claiming them as his. I just curled back up in the pillow nest, thankful it was made of more than just leaves. I was lucky he hadn't taken my shirt from me and suddenly wished it was longer.

I didn't know how long he planned on keeping me but as the sun went down, it started to get cold. I pulled my knees up into my shirt and when he heard me moving, he came back in again. He saw what I had done and started pulling on my shirt so I ended up taking it off.

"I'm cold," I whined, which wasn't a good idea because he just decided another round of sex would do the trick to warm me up. Once he was done, I pulled the thin blanket over me and turned my back to him, hoping he would leave me alone. I could hear him in the trees outside and wondered how long this would go on. I had seen how far up we were and didn't think I could get down on my own without breaking my neck. I would have to get him to be himself enough again to let me go. Maybe once he had established his dominance enough, he would feel secure enough to let me go. At least that was what I was hoping.

I snuggled down into the pillows, finally finding enough warmth in them to go to sleep. My underwire bra was cutting into my side and I debated on whether or not to take it off. When I saw the red welt it was leaving under my arm, I finally broke down and removed it. I was now completely naked under the blanket and pillows.

I didn't know how long I was asleep when I felt Edward move into the nest behind me. I wasn't surprised when he pulled me back against him and slipped in again. One hand covered my breast as he pressed into me and my nipple pebbled. He felt the difference in his hand and looked over my shoulder at it. He finished his thrusting and began playing with my breasts. I decided if he was going to be keeping me as his sex slave, I might as well teach him a few things. I rolled over, giving him better access to my chest that he seemed completely fascinated with. I covered his hand with mine and showed him how to touch me. I pulled his head down to my chest and pressed my nipple into his mouth. He gave it a quick experimental suck, causing me to moan. His eyes widened surprised and he did it again, and then tried it out on the other breast.

I saw he was getting excited again. Edward was obviously in his sexual prime. Before he could do anything else to me, I grabbed his hand from my breast and moved it down to my nub, showing him how to gently rub it. Our breathing became heavy. He watched in rapt fascination as my body responded to him. I was on the verge of an orgasm when I decided I wanted it all. I pushed his head down, lining his mouth up with me. He looked up at me in wonder and I stuck my tongue out making a licking motion, showing him what I wanted him to do.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned loudly and his eyes darkened. He continued licking until I was screaming with my orgasm. If he did this every time we had sex, I may stay a while. I was still in the peak of my orgasm when he thrust his hard cock into me. He started rocking excited but I sat up, confusing him. I pushed him down. He fought me at first but then I kissed his neck and body where I could reach him and he let me push him down so I could ride him. Once on top, I pressed him deep into me, making him groan loudly as I settled on him. He became more vocal as I pulled myself up and thrust down on his full length. His eyes were wide with wonder and amazement. His hands found my hips and he gripped them tightly, setting the pace and pushing himself deeper. I came a second time and set him off. I called his name, and with great relief, he called mine. Maybe, just maybe, he was coming back to me.

**A/N I actually did a lot of research on orangutan behavior and they are very sexual primates, but not with foreplay, that is why Bella had to teach him, but yeah, they establish their territory with a 'long call' and then mate for days. After sex, the male tends to linger but gives the female space and then just comes back when he's ready for more or he thinks she may want more. That's just what Edward did. He's in full orangutan mode. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 13 Finding a man

The next morning, I looked over my shoulder to find Edward gone again. I looked out the opening and saw him on a y-shaped branch I had no idea what he was doing until he reached into a knot hole and pulled out a roll of toilet paper. Okay, I guess that was the bathroom. I turned away and went back in, looking around at my surroundings. There was a section of the wall that looked like cubby holes. I walked over there and started exploring. One held a pink rock. I didn't know why he had it but I put it back since he obviously thought it important enough to keep it.

To my surprise, the next cubby held a book. It was a small pocket size book and well worn. The title of the book read, '_To Manner Born, To Manners Bred: A Hip-pocket Guide to Etiquette for the Hampden-Sydney Man.'_ I was intrigued. I knew he went to college there and Carlisle said they did wonders teaching him manners, but I didn't realize they had an actual book to do it. I flipped through the book and it covered everything from greetings and introducing a person to picking the right wine for a meal.

I glanced back at the opening, wondering where Edward was now. I had seen a glimpse of the gentleman at the ball and really wanted to get to know _him_ better. The only way I would be able to do that was if I could convince him that I was his. I really wished I had my cell phone so I could look up orangutan behavior and find out how to do that. I guess I would just have to go with the human version of it.

I put the book back and poked my head out the opening again. He was gone for the moment. I decided to take my turn in the 'bathroom.' I hoped I didn't fall and break my neck, landing in a pile of poop. That would just suck.

I had just finished up when I saw Edward coming back, moving quickly through the trees. I smiled when I saw him and he smiled back. He had a cloth shopping sack and pulled out some bottles of water and a couple of containers of food. They were Tupperware, except for a plate of meat that had plastic wrap over it. I recognized the plate as one the Cullen's used and hoped that we were still on the estate somewhere. I made note of the direction he came from so if I ever did get down to the ground, I would know which way to go. I really had no idea how large the estate was.

I realized Alice had packed away the leftovers because there were radishes, beets, and strawberries all in one container, as well as broccoli, green beans, and lime Jell-O in another. Yeah, definitely an Alice job.

I sat down, drinking down the water and started eating after I rinsed my hands off. "Thank you, Edward," I said smiling hoping to appeal to his human side. He smiled and nodded at me not speaking, but at least I knew he understood what I said.

I thought maybe if I talked dirty to him, that might also cause him to be more human as well. He would have to use the human side of his brain to comprehend what I was saying. After eating, I crawled over to him across the floor. He watched me curiously but allowed me to climb into his lap. I kissed his neck and nipped his ear. "I love it when you lick my pussy," I whispered. He leaned back and looked at me wide eyed. I smiled broadly. "I want to come screaming your name, Edward. I love it when you shove your big cock inside of me. I want to ride you until you scream my name."

He was breathing hard, his eyes darkened with want. He lifted me with ease with one arm and crawled over to the nest of pillows. He laid me back and licked his lips. I smiled and nodded, letting him know that was just what I wanted. He got to work, getting me screaming with pleasure and then plunged into me again. He surprised me by flipping us over and setting me on top of him, having me ride him again.

I grabbed his hand from my hip and moved it to my breast. "That's it, baby, touch me," I encouraged him. He bucked harder, moaning loudly. "So good, fuck, Edward, come for me, baby, scream my name," I yelled as I started reaching my peak.

"Oh, Bella!" he shouted as he went off.

I collapsed on his chest and when he went to move away, I held fast to him. He looked down confused. "Stay with me, Edward," I pleaded.

He nodded and let me snuggle into him. I guess I would have to teach him how to cuddle as well. I kissed his chest and nuzzled into his neck, letting out a contented sigh. I had to admit, it felt good to be held in his arms. He was so strong and muscular; you couldn't help but feel safe, even if he was an ape.

I kissed his neck a few more times and then moved to his lips. He seemed confused at first but started to give into me more. He hummed his approval and seemed to want more, making me smile. He was such a good student. I wove my fingers into his hair and pushed my tongue in his mouth, showing him how to deepen the kiss. He was groaning and I was moaning, both of us egging the other on. I finally pulled back panting and smiling. "You're learning, I wish you would talk to me and tell me what you like."

He tilted his head to the side like he was thinking and then he leaned in and kissed my neck. I moaned in response. "Please talk to me, baby, I miss your voice," I gasped. Edward did have a very sexy voice. "Tell me you want me," I begged.

His fingers moved up into my hair as he kissed my neck and cheek. He moved to my mouth and I couldn't deny him because Edward was so damn hot. You would have to be insane to deny him. I kissed him in return and when he started pulling away, I leaned in and kissed him a little more causing him to smile.

He moved to my ears and whispered, "Mine."

I kissed his shoulder because that was what I could reach. "Yes, I'm yours, and you're mine," I said. My whole body was on fire. Did I mention he was ripped? I wanted to lick every inch of muscle on him. I just knew his abs would be yummy.

"Not Carlisle," he growled.

"NO," I agreed, "Edward's, Only Edward's," I spoke firmly.

He was breathing harder now. I could feel him harden under me to the point I was sure it was painful for him. I shifted in his lap straddling him, taking him into me again. His eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned my name.

It was working. I was getting him to talk. I just happened to get bonus orgasms out of it as well. It had been a while since I'd had sex with something other than a vibrator. Jacob was my last fuck and run and he didn't take it well. I had a feeling Edward would not let me run away after this. He seemed more of the commitment type. At least Apeward did. I really didn't know Edward well enough to know if he was going to try and keep me as a girlfriend. I had only ever had one boyfriend, James, in high school. It didn't end well and I'd admit I was bitter and avoided romance and relationships like the plague after him, but that asshole knew how to work his tongue. Lucky for me, it looked like Edward was a tongue expert as well. If he kept things up the way he was, I might end up keeping _him_ in the tree house against his will. I couldn't help the wicked smile that crept across my face at that thought. Yes, my monkey boy was definitely delicious. I think I was going to have to teach him some more.

Just to coax the human out of him, of course.

A/N Now you know the truth, Bella is a dirty girl and she licks it, I mean likes it! So thanks for reading please review.


	14. Chapter 14

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 14 The truth of it all

Two nights had passed since the evening Edward had taken me and we were just settling in for the third night. I think he was enjoying the cuddling aspect of sex. I wondered briefly if anyone was affectionate towards him. Once I showed him it was okay to hold onto me, he would do so often for no reason. He liked to rest his head on mine and play with my hair and breasts. Yeah, those were a favorite of his. He was definitely a boob man. But it wasn't his breast obsession that was making me see the sweet amazing man in him. It was the care he took to tuck me in before he left to make his rounds. It was in the tenderness he showed each time I approached him. For an animal, he was much too human, much too patient, much too kind to me. I knew I had to go away, and I suspected that if I asked Edward to take me back to my truck that he would. I just didn't really want it to end yet.

I wondered if Carlisle was looking for us or reported us missing. I wondered what he told the people at work. I wondered if anyone missed me. I looked up into Edward's eyes and knew when I left his side he would miss me. I leaned up kissing him softly. I wanted to make my last night good. We made love slowly and tenderly. He held me long past sunrise. He only moved when he heard my stomach growl. He smiled chuckling, kissing my stomach sweetly and took off into the trees to get us some food. It was moments like these I would cherish, seeing the sweet smile he had for me and the joy he felt in caring for me. No one had ever given me anything like that. It was then I realized I was in over my head. I was sure I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.

I waited for his return and read some in his little book on manners. It was really the only reading he had available. I thought it odd that he kept one of his most human possessions in his most animal-like place. The conundrum made me smile a bit. I heard him come in and looked up smiling brightly. I must be in love because I could feel myself glowing. He lowered himself next to me in our nest and snuggled into my side. He opened the container with a red lid and plucked out a strawberry and held it to my lips. He knew I enjoyed them. I nibbled from it smiling up at him. Once I had eaten the strawberry, I licked his fingers clean. He sighed in contentment and I settled back against him as I looked back over the chapter on selecting a wine. Honestly, I didn't drink much so I was actually learning something new.

I looked up at him smiling. "Do you remember this stuff?" I asked motioning to the book.

He had such a pained look on his face suddenly. I was afraid that something had hurt him.

"Hurts," he pounded his chest. "Remember, hurts," he said and rubbed the spot his hand hit. I leaned down and kissed it, setting the book aside. I didn't want the pained look to stay on his face.

I leaned up over him kissing him softly. "Then don't remember," I whispered.

He looked at me confused and surprised but I didn't let him speak. I just kissed him and held him, showing him that I loved him. I loved this man that cared for me and brought me food, who snuggled close to me and would hold me because he wanted to, not because he felt obligated. Edward pampered me in his own way and I wanted to do the same for him.

It was well into the fourth evening that we were snuggling down for the night. I shifted and grimaced. Four days of wild sex was starting to take its toll on my girl bits. Edward looked down at me with concern. I gave him a tight smile. "I'm okay, just well used," I giggled to myself. He frowned and kissed the rise of my pubic bone. Even sore I wanted him. I pulled him up to me and kissed his lips, but he pulled back and just held me against him. I guess he was giving me the night off.

"Edward," I whispered into the night, "I need to go back to work. I have that thing with Tanya, too, remember?" I asked. "If I stay gone too long, people will come looking for me. I don't want them to get the wrong impression and hurt you."

His head dropped to my shoulder. "In the morning, can you take me to the truck so I can go home and check in at work?"

His arms tightened, "Mine."

I smiled up at him, "I will always be yours, Edward, even if I'm not here. It doesn't matter where I go, that fact will not change. I belong to Edward," I said firmly and he smiled softly, leaning down kissing me gently. He nodded okay and he confirmed what I knew all along. He would take me back to my truck as long as I asked. He wasn't keeping me against my will. He just never invited me to leave. I had to admit, I didn't really want to leave, either.

Morning came too quickly and Edward kept his word and carried me to my truck. He kissed me goodbye and opened the gate for me. I hated leaving him. It was just a few days ago I was lost and apprehensive about being stuck in his tree, but now all I could do was wish I could go back.

I plugged in my phone to charge and saw several messages. Two from work and two from the unlisted number that I was guessing was Tanya, and one from Carlisle. I guess my Cullen phone was dead so he thought he would try this one.

I hurried into my little house, took a much needed shower, and dressed for work. I wasn't late yet. I looked at my email and saw that it was Wednesday. In my email was Tanya's plane ticket for me, leaving Friday afternoon. I was kind of thankful that I wasn't going to have to miss more work for this. I was sure my boss was on the verge of firing me.

I rushed into the office and stood in shock. There was a blonde woman sitting at my desk answering phones. She looked up at me and gave me a tight smile. "May I help you?"

I greeted way better than she did. "Yes, I would like to speak with Dr. Banner." He was the head of the office.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"No, I don't."

"Well, his schedule is full but I can see if I can fit you in later this week."

"I don't need an appointment. I just need you to tell him I'm here to see him."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Ma'am. He's with a patient."

I looked at my watch and leaned over the counter. "Look, bitch, I know for a fact that he isn't with a patient until 9:00 a.m. so why don't you do the job you're supposed to and pick up the phone and let Dr. Banner know I'm here and would like to speak with him."

My voice may have risen a little. Okay, yeah, I was shouting, but in my defense, no one else was here but the staff. The idiot blonde left the front door open and should have told me they were closed until 9:00 a.m. instead of giving me the run around.

"Bella?" Carlisle called to me wide eyed. He hurried over to me and I sighed in relief. He looked over at the stupid blonde. "Lauren, your services will not be needed today. Ms. Swan has returned."  
>I looked at him confused.<p>

He smiled tightly. "She was a temp to cover for you while you were out with the flu."

He looked at me up and down and brushed my hair out of my face.

Lauren looked at me pissed and actually said, "Ugh!"

Yeah, I told you she was blonde.

"So, the flu?" I asked.

He grimaced a little. "Can we speak about this in my office?"

"Yeah, just let me tell Dr. Banner I'm feeling better then and will be working the rest of the week."

He gave me a tight smile and I hurried down the hall to Dr. Banner's office. I knocked lightly and Dr. Cope came out looking a little disheveled and flushed. We all knew what was going on with those two. I didn't know why they didn't just up and admit it.

Dr. Banner straightened his glasses. "Bella, it's good to see you looking well. Dr. Cullen had said that you were out with the flu bug. I hope you're completely over it?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir. I stayed home an extra day just to be sure. I didn't want to overdo it and have it make a comeback."

"No, definitely not. I'm glad you're here. I wasn't very fond of the temp you arranged but it was very responsible of you to do that for us."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Alright then, back to business as usual," he said with a hand clap and I went back to my desk.

It was supposed to be business as usual, life as usual, but everything felt different. I found myself wondering where Edward was and wishing I was there instead of here. Not all of us had the luxury of being raised by apes, though.

I was beginning to see the beauty of it.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

Chapter 15 The trees have eyes

It was lunch time before I made it to Carlisle's office. He anxiously pulled me into a hug that I didn't return. How could he think I would?

"So, you didn't look for me?" I asked surprised.

He rubbed his face frustrated. "Things are complicated, Bella. I don't know how much you know about orangutans, but Edward had established his territory. We wouldn't have been able to approach without endangering ourselves."

"What about me?" I snapped. He had no idea that I would develop feelings for Edward or how Edward would treat me. For all he knew, Edward could have spent the last four days beating and raping me.

"I was fairly certain you were safe," he said sounding unsure of his statement.

I shook my head at him. "This is your fault," I said pointing at him. "You changed him. He was fine until that dance. You shouldn't have done that in front of your children! In front of your wife!"

He had the good sense to look ashamed.

"How long did you think you would be able to keep up this 'flu' charade?" I asked.

He fell back in his seat shaking his head. "I was going mad with worry. I hadn't seen Edward, but Alice had been insisting she was giving him food so I hoped he was sharing it with you," he looked up at me hopeful.

"Yes, other than the highly sexual nature of his behavior, he was a good host."

Carlisle looked pained. Yeah, let that simmer, jackass. I was lucky Edward was a good man deep down or things could have gone very badly. It also helped that he was delicious and I wanted to taste him right at this moment, but first I needed to establish that Carlisle had ruined everything between him and I. I had no doubt that if it had been Carlisle that took me away, Edward would have done everything in his power to find me, not cover it up.

"I wanted to do more. I wish I could have done more for you, Bella. My family has a very delicate balance. I couldn't risk bringing in anyone and upsetting them."

I shook my head. "Really, Carlisle? That's the excuse you're going to use?"

He clenched his jaw.

"Ever hear of sedatives? You could have knocked them all out and brought a search party in."

"Edward would have reacted violently."

"They make dart guns, Carlisle, it could have been done."

"Not without bringing attention to my family," he snapped. "It just wasn't possible." He shook his head standing up and then walking over towards me. "I'm sorry for what happened. I hope that you're alright. If you need to see a psychiatrist or psychologist to help you deal with your captivity, I'll be happy to pay for it. It's the least I could do. Just please understand, my hands were truly tied. There really was nothing I could do."

The look on his face told me he truly believed that. I let out a huff. "You're buying me lunch since I didn't have time to make one when I got home this morning."

"This morning?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, Edward helped me to my truck this morning."

"Was he alright?" Carlisle asked worried.

"Yes, but I wouldn't approach him if I were you. You were right. It's not safe for you to go near him now."

He frowned but accepted my words for truth. I was pretty sure Edward would drop Carlisle from the highest tree if they crossed paths. I hoped they didn't.

The more the day progressed, the more I thought about Carlisle's reaction. Things just didn't seem to add up. On my drive home, I decided to fire up my computer and try and look into the good doctor a little more.

Nothing other than the clinic page came up when I first typed it in. I tried his wife's name and that was when I first saw that they had found Edward in Borneo. He was fourteen at the time and covered in mud. Turned out his name wasn't Edward, that was what Esme named him. They were very close. There was even a follow up story and it showed them both smiling and Esme was very pregnant. Bree must have been born shortly after that photo was taken.

"Edward is a man of few words but a kind heart. The orangutans of Borneo taught him well," was Esme's comment. It turned out Esme was a doctor herself, but a psychologist. She herself adopted Edward, not Carlisle. I found that little tidbit interesting.

I decided to see what else I could find on the other kids. I remembered Alice's name and did a search for Alice Brandon.

What I saw was shocking.

The first thing that came up was the reports of a girl gone missing from a hospital. Her family was looking for her. I opened a few more links and found that they thought that Jasper Whitlock had something to do with Alice Brandon's disappearance because he went missing shortly after she did.

I didn't know Emmett or Rosalie's last names, but I wondered if the good doctor had taken them as well. I decided to look into the last family member that I did know the full name of, Bree Cullen.

The Hampden-Sydney local paper was the first thing to come up. I clicked on it knowing it would be the right Bree Cullen. There was a picture of an angry man being taken away, and I was shocked to see that his name was James Brandon. He was the brother of Alice Brandon. He attacked Esme as she was picking up Bree from kindergarten.

Edward was going to meet them after Esme picked Bree up so they could have lunch together. When he arrived, Bree was already dead and James Brandon, a school mate of Edward's, was stabbing Esme. Edward was able to disarm the man and knocked him out by throwing him into a tree. He stopped the bleeding of his mother but was not able to save his sister. James Brandon was taken to a mental institute because of his insistence that the Cullen's had Alice, his sister. He was deemed insane.

I sat back wide eyed and in disbelief. This was insane! The Cullen's were kidnappers! They had taken Alice, and what they considered an accident was word getting out that they had Alice!

I paced my room nervously, unsure what I should do with this information. Did I turn them in? If I did, what would happen to the others? It made perfect sense now that Alice was terrified of the police. I was sure Carlisle had convinced her that they would take her away, and he was right. She would be taken away. She wasn't considered mentally sound and would need a guardian for the rest of her life.

I went down to the kitchen to make myself some tea. I didn't know what else to think at this point. I wondered more on how the Cullen's obtained Rose and Emmett. Were they kidnapped as well? They all pretty much seemed content sort of. I wasn't really sure what to do.

I heard a sound that made me think Edward was doing his orangutan call thing not far from my house. At least they acquired him legally.

I made my way to bed and stared out my window, watching the sway of the trees. I thought it odd that it made me feel safe to know he was most likely out there. I snuggled down in my bed but couldn't sleep. I flopped around and realized that I missed Edward. There was one way to find out if he was in the trees. I stepped out on the back porch and called to him.

I saw the trees shake as he moved in my direction. I didn't see him yet but I knew it was him and my heart suddenly felt lighter knowing he was coming to me. He dropped down at the edge of the yard and ran over to me. I threw myself into his arms like a silly girl and reveled in the feel of his hugging me tightly in return.

The smile he held for me was brilliant. "I missed you," I confessed and his smile seemed to beam brighter. "Would you mind sleeping with me?" I asked blushing. He picked me up in his arms making me feel like a leaf and carried me with ease into the house. We made our way to the bedroom where he started taking my clothes off me. Did I mention Edward was still buck naked? Yeah, yummy and all flexing muscular hot. Needless to say, I was instantly horny. Of course, after what I remembered this morning, I knew nothing could happen. See, I was brushing my teeth and glared at my little compact of pills. I had missed four days of birth control pills. I knew that was not a good thing. I had meant to talk to Dr. Cope about giving me a birth control shot in its place, but was distracted by Carlisle.

I was pretty sure I still had condoms in the nightstand so we should be fine I thought as Edward pulled me back against him. I cringed when his hand came in contact with my girl parts and he frowned. He kissed them lightly and snuggled back into me. I guess he was up for just sleeping. Maybe they would feel better in the morning.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 16 Some things

I woke up and snuggled deeper into Edward's arms. It was still early. I guess I had gotten used to waking up with the sun. Edward felt me move and pulled me tighter to him making me smile. I kind of liked how he was claiming me.

I reached into the nightstand and smiled when I found a condom. It was going to be a good morning. I shifted my legs and smiled when there was no pain. I was ready for more. I snuck my hand down between us and was met happily by Edward's ever ready appendage. I rolled the condom on him and his eyes popped open. I started to wiggle so I could mount him but his brow furrowed. He lifted me easily off of him and removed the condom and quickly placed me back on his cock. I guess the condom was a no go. I was considering stopping but Edward took the initiative and started moving me and bucking into me. Yeah, stopping flew out of my mind quickly and I soon came screaming his name. I so had to get that shot today. The pill just wasn't a sure thing when my lover could snatch me at a moment's notice for days. I needed something a little more carefree.

I finally coaxed him into the shower and offered him a blow job in lieu of shower sex. I really couldn't afford to get pregnant right now, especially since the father would be a monkey man. I was not seeing a lot of support coming from him at this point.

I finally made it into the office and decided to look up my health benefits since I had a few minutes. I was not happy when I saw that since I had another five months on my birth control prescription, they would not pay for the shot. I thought this was bull crap, but since working in a doctor's office, I had found that was all insurance companies sold, bull crap.

I couldn't afford the shot but I needed it. I finally broke down and found Carlisle in his office.

"I need you to pay for something for me," I said nervously. "It has to do with Edward and my insurer won't cover it."

His brow furrowed.

"I need a birth control shot," I finally blurted out. "I have a pill prescription but with as unpredictable as Edward is, I think it would be safer to get a shot, especially since he's not one to use a condom."

"Bella?" he said my name soft and full of worry, "Is he still...?" he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"He is, but it's okay, Carlisle. I just think we've had enough unsafe sex, and I would really like the shot if you don't mind paying for it. Otherwise, I'm going to have to save up for it and I'll probably end up pregnant by then," I grimaced.

He fell back in his seat. "Oh, god, Bella, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that he followed you home."

I put up my hand stopping him. "It's fine really, Carlisle. I've gotten to know Edward really well over the past few days and I don't mind him coming to see me, but I think since I'm still of sound mind that I should be the one to take responsibility."

He looked at me confused.

"I'm his, Carlisle, he claimed me and I don't mind," I said with a small smile and a shrug. "In fact, I kind of like it, so if you could help me out I would greatly appreciate it."

He pinched his nose and then conceded. He met me in an exam room and gave me the shot himself. I thanked him and we went our separate ways. I considered asking him about Alice but thought I would try and find out more from Edward first. I think it was time I coaxed him into talking.

That evening, I prepared dinner in hopes Edward would join me. I stepped outside and called for him, waiting a minute. I heard nothing. I was about to give up and go inside when I decided to call again once more before I went inside. I called as loudly as I could possibly yell and then just for good measure, I followed it up with a whooping call much like he did when establishing territory. It wasn't long before the trees were moving fast and I saw him drop down with a large smile. He whooped at me in teasing and I smiled. "You're mine, too, you remember that," I said poking him in the chest.

He grabbed my hand and I gripped his, pulling him into the house. I led him into the kitchen and he smiled when I motioned for him to sit down for dinner.

We ate in relative silence because Edward didn't talk, and I was still trying to come up with a way to ask him about his sister. Finally, I decided to pull up the missing person's link for Alice Brandon. I sat him down in front of the computer and pulled it up. He looked down at his hands as soon as it came up.

"Edward, can you tell me about this?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

"Edward, I need to know something because right now I'm on the verge of calling the police."

He jumped up and shoved my computer off of the desk. "NO! NO! NO!" he shouted shaking his head.

I had to calm him but I wasn't sure how. "Tell me why, Edward? Why does Carlisle have Alice?" His eyes were pleading with mine to not make him speak but I needed to know if Alice needed help. I needed to know if Carlisle was really some mad doctor collecting interesting specimens.

I sat down on the bed. "I won't call, just please; I need to understand what happened."

He looked down at his nude body and nodded okay, but then left out my window. I flopped back on the bed wondering what the hell I was supposed to do now. I moved to the bathroom and decided I deserved a good soaking in the tub. I hadn't been in there too long when Edward poked his head in, and to my surprise, he was cleaned up and dressed in jeans and a button up.

I smiled. "Now isn't this backwards, I'm undressed and you're dressed," I teased and he smiled sadly at me. I reached out a hand to him and he helped me out of the tub and wrapped my robe around me. "Will you be staying tonight?" I asked hopefully and he nodded yes but had a tight smile.

I pulled him onto my bed so we could cuddle up. I thought it might make what he was going to tell me easier on him.  
>He let out a sigh and looked down at me.<p>

"Please," I begged.

He nodded and then reached for a notebook and pen on the nightstand that I didn't recognize. '_It's easier to write it,_' he wrote and I nodded okay.

'_Alice was in a mental institution. She was eighteen when her parents had her committed for good. From what Carlisle tells me, Alice had been "off" since she was sixteen, which is a bit early for schizophrenia, but not impossible. Carlisle worked at a local hospital and was on duty when Alice was brought in for treatment. He never told me what it was, but from the look on his face, I knew it wasn't good. He told my mother that he couldn't send that girl back there. My mom went down and spoke with Alice and evaluated her herself. Mom agreed, there was more going on than the hospital or even her family would admit to. Her brother, James, had come to visit her at the hospital and that was what sealed it for Carlisle. Alice went completely nuts trying to get away from James. It turned out James had been "visiting" Alice at the mental hospital as well. Once they sedated Alice, Carlisle called mom and had Alice removed when no one was looking. It was thought she escaped. _

'_What they didn't know was Jasper Whitlock had taken it upon himself to guard Alice, and when she came up missing, he escaped and tracked her down. You can imagine the shock on my mom's face when Jasper showed up in uniform looking for Alice. Alice heard his voice and jumped into his arms and that was how we acquired Alice and Jasper. They're safe and happy now. Please don't tell anyone,_' he wrote but his eyes implored me even further.

"Please," he finally begged.

I leaned over and kissed him. "Okay, your secret is safe with me. So, when did Emmett and Rosalie join the group?"

He rolled his eyes and began to write, '_Carlisle bought a house in Virginia shortly after and we moved so no one would know who Alice was if they saw her. He bought the house as a foreclosure sight unseen, and so we just showed up one day with a moving truck. Imagine our surprise to fine Emmett and Rosalie already living there. Emmett lost his job because he couldn't leave the house, and then his house was foreclosed on, but he still couldn't go outside so he was stuck in the house that was no longer his. Mom knew what his problem was immediately and suggested we let him keep his room. We found out a week later he had Rosalie in his closet. Apparently, the last time he ever left the house was to run out into the back alley to save her. He saw Rose being attacked and couldn't handle it. He rescued her and brought her inside where they've lived happily ever after,'_ he said with a smile.

"Well, that's good to know," I let out a yawn. "That makes me feel a whole lot better," I said leaning up and kissing his cheek and taking the notebook from him. I set it on the night table and pulled at his shirt. He smirked at me and undressed, snuggling down in bed with me. Yeah, I liked Edward the man just as much, too. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, he pressed his lips to my hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I looked up at him and his eyes were focused on my messy desk lacking the computer. I lean up and kissed his ear. "I know, but I expect you to make it up to me," I whispered and licked his ear.

"Yes, Ma'am," was his reply as he dove under the covers. Yes, I definitely liked the gentleman Edward as well.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Quick note: If Bella was pregnant, it wouldn't show up yet and the Depo birth control shot would not cause her to miscarry. Don't be going off to get the Depo shot just for fun, it causes bone loss and if not given at the right time, is not effective for up to two weeks. ;)**

Chapter 17 Animal planet

I woke up to a smiling Edward and wondered if he would be talking. I never knew what Edward I would get, the human or animal. And in truth, there wasn't a lot of difference, except the human one could write in beautiful script. I leaned up kissing his lips softly and rested my head on his chest. I knew I had to get up and get moving. I had a lot to do today. I had to get some laundry washed so I could pack this evening.

It didn't take much from Edward to get me ready for some morning loving. Did I mention he was very good with his hands? I wondered if this was animal or human Edward. He seemed a little more tender in his loving, and then he carried me to the shower for a repeat performance. He gently washed me from head to toe and then wrapped me up, drying me off. He kissed the tip of my nose, making me smile. He really was a very sweet man.

I went into the kitchen and glanced at my empty clothes washer remembering I needed to do laundry. "Edward, baby, can you bring my laundry basket out of the bathroom?" I asked

He didn't answer but came walking out with a smile, holding the basket in one hand like you would a bowl. I was holding a cup of coffee for him but instead of taking it, he picked up my panties and smiled. I snatched them from his hand. "Naughty boy, you stay out of my under things unless invited," I added with a wink. I handed him his coffee before he could reach for anything else and took the basket from him. I nearly fell over because it was overflowing and heavy. I forgot how strong Edward was; he made holding my laundry basket look like he was holding an Easter basket. He chuckled and took it back, still only using one hand and I had him follow me over to the washer.

I looked at his naked form and shook my head. "You need to start wearing clothes. I don't want to share what's mine with others," I said and slapped his ass.

He jumped and looked at me wide eyed. "Go get dressed," I demanded knowing full well he had clothes on my bedroom floor. "No one gets to see your junk but me," I fluffed his cock and his eyes darkened.

I giggled. "Well, Edward, is this your way of telling me that you don't want anything serious with me? That you like sharing your junk with other women?"

He looked down at his dick and cocked an eyebrow. "Junk?"

I smiled. "My junk, now go cover it up," I said with a smile.

He shook his head smiling and left. He came back a few minutes later fully dressed.

"No more naked time unless it's with me," I said sternly and he smiled at that. I took that as his agreement.

I looked at my phone and pulled up my flight information. I wouldn't be home until late Sunday night. "I have that thing with Tanya tomorrow afternoon and I won't be back until Sunday night. Will you be here when I get back?" I asked.

He was frowning.

"Please, Edward, will you be here? My flight gets back in around 8:00 p.m. so I should be here by nine o'clock. You know I'll be missing you."

He nodded yes but grumpily.

"Do you still have your phone?" I asked. "We could talk while I'm away or I could talk and you listen to me," I offered.

He let out a sigh but nodded yes.

"I'll be back before you know it."

I finished getting ready for work and turned to Edward, "Will you be here when I get home tonight?"

He smiled and nodded yes. I kissed his cheeks. "Good, I'll see you soon," I said leaning in and giving him a light kiss on the lips. He seemed to enjoy kissing, and I think for the first time in my life, I was, too.

I did my best to avoid Carlisle at work but not make it too obvious. I didn't want people asking questions. I just politely declined when he asked me to join him for lunch. I told him I was too busy, but I think he got the point as he saw me just playing angry birds on my phone.

It was just before quitting time when a voice I would rather have never heard again called my name. "Well, if it isn't little Bella Swan. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? I see you haven't settled down yet. Are you ready to give me another go?" Jacob Black asked.

I glared at him. "I'm actually in a relationship currently."

"Really? I find it hard to believe the queen of fuck and run would settle down, especially when you know I was waiting for you," he leaned over giving me an eyebrow wiggle.

I grimaced. "Look, Jake, we discussed this. I'm not ever going to be in a serious relationship with you."

"But you're in one with someone else right now."

"Yes." It didn't look like he believed me. "Edward is at my house waiting for me right now to get off of work."

"Edward? Isn't that the name of some character in a book you like?" he asked and I scowled. "Why don't you introduce me to your boyfriend then?"

I shook my head. "He's shy. Look, if you're not here for an appointment then I'm going to go."

"I was hoping to get squeezed in," he said in a way I didn't approve of.

I looked at the calendar, "There's nothing open today." I saw one opening on Friday in the late afternoon. I could probably check him in and then leave. I hoped that would be okay with Dr. Cope. "I have an opening with Dr. Cope tomorrow at 4:45 p.m., will that do?" I asked.

"That would be perfect, why don't I follow you home so you can introduce me to your man?" he pushed again and I shook my head no.

"Not happening," I said sternly but Jake was never good at listening.

"We'll see."

I was pissed as I watched his car follow mine. I half hoped Edward would jump out of a tree and scare the crap out of him. I floored the gas pedal trying to put some distant between Jake and I. I jumped out of my car and called for Edward, running into my house. He surprised me by stepping out onto my porch dressed. I yanked him inside and slammed the door. He looked at me confused as I pouted at him.

"Jake is following me. He doesn't believe I have a boyfriend. I told him that you were my boyfriend. Is that alright?" I asked.

"No friend," he said and then grabbed my crotch. "Mine."  
>I smiled and laughed confusing him. "That's what boyfriend means," I explained. "I'm yours, he doesn't believe that."<p>

Edward bared his teeth at the door.

"I don't want you to hurt him, but if you show him that I'm yours, then he'll leave me alone," I begged.

He nodded his head yes. I saw Jake pulling up into my driveway. Edward saw him out the window and kicked off his shorts confusing me.

Next thing I knew, my skirt was torn away from me along with my panties, and I was on his cock. That wasn't what I had planned. I thought maybe he could have just shook Jake's hand, maybe breaking it. My mind quickly went blank as Edward started working me over. He yanked on my shirt, opening it and attacking my breasts. He had gotten very good at this. I was moaning his name, completely distracted, so imagine my surprise when I came down from my high to see standing Jake there scowling.

I hid myself behind Edward once he pulled out. He stood naked and completely comfortable in front of Jake, looking him up and down. Jake tried to look at me and Edward moved to block his view. "Mine," he snapped baring his teeth.

"What the hell, Bella?" Jake asked.

"I told you I was in a relationship, this is Edward," I said wrapping my arms around Edward's waist. I discreetly covered his junk with both hands because it took two. When I did that, Edward looked over his shoulder and smiled at me. I kissed his back in response. I didn't want him to lose it and end up in the tree house for another weekend. I already had plans and I knew Tanya would send out a search party for me.

"You knew I was coming and you just, what, fuck him so I could walk in on it?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What I do in my own house is my business! Maybe you should knock before you walk into someone's home, Jake! It's your own fault. Now leave," I said as sternly as possible from behind Edward.

Jake hesitated. "I mean it, Jake, leave!" I growled.

Jake stepped toward me with his eyes narrowed.

"Stay back, he's possessive!" I warned but it was too late. Edward scooped me up with one arm and in a smooth move he flipped me over his shoulder and took off to my room. He set me down and I heard Jake yell, "Bella, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I yelled but there was some crashing and smashing and a lot of grunting. Finally, I looked out the window to see Edward throw Jake off my porch onto his car which was a pretty far toss. "She's MINE!" he yelled after Jake, and thank heavens Jake had the good sense to leave. I thought Edward would come back after the fight, but he took to the tree and started sending out long calls, claiming his territory all over again.

I was silently wondering what the hell I had gotten myself into.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	18. Chapter 18

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 18 Starlight

The next morning, I woke up to a knocking at the door. I threw on my robe and made it downstairs half awake. I was surprised to see a police officer standing there.

"Good morning, Ma'am."

I looked at him confused. "Is everything alright?" I asked.

The cop looked back at his car and I saw Jake sitting there fidgeting nervously, looking pretty beating up.

"I see you caught the peeping tom," I said glaring.

The officer raised his eye brows surprised.

"Can you believe that sicko snuck into my house while I was with my boyfriend and watched us? Then he wouldn't leave! I swear, that asshole was asking for it when he finally got thrown out."

The officer shifted nervously. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Ma'am, but that wasn't the story he gave us."

"Well, I'm sure it's not, what does that sick bastard want anyway?" I asked.

"He said he dropped his wallet, and he was looking to press charges for assault and battery."

"Well, I want to press charges for breaking and entering, and whatever it is when a sicko watches to people making love!"

"Why don't you let me talk to him, Ma'am?"

"He's lucky I didn't use my taser on him!" I shouted after him.

I watched as the officer spoke sternly with Jake. You could see by the annoyed stance that he was obviously taking my word over his.

Jake was glaring at me but I glared right back. Stupid JERK!

I stayed on my porch with my arms wrapped tightly around me. The officer came walking back and took a deep breath. "He would like his wallet back. Do you have it?" he asked.

I let out a huff. I had nothing to hide and if we did end up in court, I wanted to seem cooperative. "He might have dropped it inside, why don't you come in and help me look for it?" I suggested opening the door widely.

He nodded. "Thank you, Ma'am. I'm really sorry to disturb you like this, especially after you had been traumatized."

I took a deep breath trying to hold it together. "I just wish he would leave me alone. Did you know he came to my place of work and then followed me home?" I said making the hole Jake dug deeper.

The officer furrowed his brow and then glared out the window at Jake. Then he spotted his wallet on the stairs going to my bedroom. "I think I found it, Ma'am."

He surprised me by taking a picture of it and then picking it up with a bag. The wallet had a chain on it and Edward must have grabbed it while trying to get a hold of Jake. Of course, I wasn't going to tell the officer that.

We heard screaming coming from out front then and I rushed out to find Edward shaking the cop car, thank heavens, with clothes on.

"Edward!" I called, "Come here now!" I demanded.

His eyes snapped to me and his brow furrowed at my stern voice, but he listened to me.

"Come here," I said a little softer and wrapped my arms around him. Then his eyes darted to the officer and he glared. "Don't worry, baby, he was just taking Jake away for walking in and watching us yesterday."

Edward looked back at the car and bared his teeth.

"He's taking him away, honey, I'm safe," I said kissing his chest. I turned to the officer, "Was that all you needed?" I asked nodding to the wallet.

"Yes, for now. I'll be down at the station later today if you want to press charges against Mr. Black. I don't think he'll be pressing any charges against you or your boy here. Any judge would throw him out on his ear faster than a jack rabbit."

I smiled at him, "Thank you."

"No problem, Ma'am," he said and tipped his hat, "Sir, you both have a nice day." And then he was gone.

Edward had a death grip on me and didn't relax until they were completely out of sight.

"Edward, I have to get ready for work," I said squirming. He just pouted at me.

I chuckled and pulled his lips down for a kiss. "It's your own fault, running off like that last night. You wasted our last night together," I gave him sad eyes.

He brushed my hair back and kissed my forehead before letting me wiggle away to get dressed for work. I came down to find him holding a cup of coffee for me. I thanked him and made us both some toast.

After breakfast, I pulled him upstairs and had him help me pack up my things. I told him I had to leave straight from work to catch my plane but gave him the information he needed to watch the red carpet parade on TV.

"Call me," I begged and kissed him deeply before I left.

He nodded yes and watched me go sadly. It felt kind of good that I would be missed.

The day went too fast and I hoped the weekend would go the same so I could get back to Edward faster. It was no surprise that Jake canceled his appointment last minute. I was extra thankful for the chance to get on the road a few minutes earlier.

I called Edward's cell phone and smiled when he picked up on the first ring. "I'm heading to the airport now. I just wanted to call and let you know that I miss you already. I'll be looking forward to seeing you Sunday."

"Sunday," was all he said but he said it with such longing that I knew exactly how he felt.

There was a private car waiting to take me to Tanya's house. She greeted me at the door excitedly, pulling me in and asking all sorts of questions about Edward. Now I actually had something to share and it was all good. I couldn't keep the satisfied smirk off my face.

Saturday was spent getting ready for the carpet. It was ridiculous the amount of work that went into prepping me. Of course, by the time I was done, I felt like I was a swan princess. I had so much glitter and glam on me that I didn't even look like Bella Swan anymore, just a Swan.

Tanya stood back and looked me over just as we were leaving. "Beautiful, now at least if you're my lesbian lover, I have good taste," she teased.

"Shut up or I'm not giving you head tonight," I teased in return.

"Watch it, the walls have ears," she said rolling her eyes and then glaring at a maid who quickly scurried away.

"Right, sorry about that."

Tanya blew it off and before I knew it, she was dragging me down the red carpet. Several people asked who I was and she always told them Bella Swan, an old friend from high school. I smiled and waved politely. There were several reporters and it seemed like she had to do an interview with each one. Finally, we came to one who acknowledged me. "I'm Jane from Fashionista's, who is it that you're wearing? It's just amazing."

I smiled, thanking her lightly before I answered, "It's an Alice Cullen original." They asked me to take a step back so they could get a good picture of it and I did, smiling excitedly. I knew some day Alice may be sane enough to appreciate having her dress worn on the red carpet.

I answered the same question a hundred times but I couldn't stop smiling. Everyone loved Alice's dress just like I knew they would. I would have to get the magazines for her if it showed up in any.

The rest of the night was insanely boring. I was ready to leave the first hour into it but Tanya wouldn't let me. I snuck away to the bathroom and called Edward.

"Bella?" he answered sounding worried.

"I'm here, I miss you. Did you see me on the red carpet?"

"No." I could hear the pout in his voice.

"You'll see me soon enough. I think I might be in some magazines. We'll have to get them for Alice."

He let out a huff.

"I miss you," I finally said.

"You," he said sadly and I knew he was saying he missed me, too.

The rest of the night got better once we reached the open bar. I definitely drank my fair share and then some. I didn't remember exactly how the evening ended, but I woke up at Tanya's house in the guest room, so I figured it was alright. I looked over at the clock and groaned, it was two o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was very bright. I pulled the pillow over my face, resting a while longer. I wanted to feel better for Edward this evening.

I eventually dragged myself to the shower and removed all twenty layers of crap they had plastered on me. Of course, I noticed I still had a bit of glitter in my hair. That was going to take a few days to get rid of if I remembered correctly. Glitter was a bitch to remove.

It was closer to four when I finally made it down to the kitchen. Tanya was sipping her coffee, looking just as smashed as me. She gave me a smiled that looked painful. I chuckled and grabbed my head. She just pushed a bottle of water and a cup of coffee my way. I stole a piece of her toast but she didn't complain. It was closer to five when she finally looked up at me again.

"So, I think we had fun last night," I laughed painfully. "Have you checked the tabloids yet?" I asked.

She pulled up one smiling. "Yes, but this one's my favorite."

I looked at the headline.

'SWAN PRINCESS RUSHED OUT OF PARTY BEFORE SUNRISE SO YOU COULDN'T SEE THE CHANGE, EXCLUSIVE TRANSFORMATION PHOTOS INSIDE.'

"Wow, that's cool, I really am a princess!" I laughed.

"I always knew you were deep down inside, Bella. That's why I keep you around, to up my status," she added with a wink.

I was sorry to say goodbye to my friend, but I felt like I was running back to my home and into Edward's arms. I had never missed anyone like I missed him, and I hoped he kept his promise and was waiting for me when I got there.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	19. Chapter 19

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 19 Broken time

I sped home from the airport, eager to see Edward again. I made it home in record time and yelled for Edward as I ran in the front door.

He wasn't there.

I stepped out onto the front porch and called for him again. There was no answer.

I looked at my watch; I told him 9:00 p.m. Maybe he was waiting until then to show up.

I paced madly, putting my stuff away, and then I came downstairs. It was now 9:00 p.m. He wasn't here. I called for him, shouting loudly, but there was no answer, no sway to the trees to let me know he was on his way.

I gave out a long call, hoping that he would hear my claim on him and come to me smiling like he did before.

Nothing.

I spent the rest of the night calling for him until I was hoarse. He wasn't coming. It had been a long time since I had let someone get the better of me like this. I shook my head, disappointed in myself. I was obviously not as important to him as he was to me.

The Monday morning sun came glaring in at me, making me hate the world. I dressed for work bitterly and made my way there, debating whether or not I should ask Carlisle about Edward. I didn't think he would have seen him. They were not on good terms right now.

I spent the morning fighting the urge to ask him but realized at lunch that Carlisle didn't come and make his usual offer. I was a little insulted now. I got up and went to his office; what I found shocked me. It was empty.

Dr. Banner made his way down the hallway and I turned to him stonily. "When did he leave?" I asked.

"He called early Sunday morning. Something about his mother, but I'm not sure," Dr. Banner said scratching his chin. "It's going to be a pain to replace him."

I nodded in agreement. I guess that was what happened to Edward. He left with his family. That made perfect sense now. I was no more than a distraction to him, a form of entertainment. I shook my head, annoyed with myself again for letting my heart get involved with something as stupid as a guy, especially an ape one.

By the end of the day, my abuse of the filing cabinets did not go unnoticed. Nurse Stanley suggested I join her at the gym. She had a friend pass that she would give me, and since I had nothing else to do, I decided to take her up on it.

Once I arrived, I took in the small private gym. Nothing was standing out to me until I looked down a little hall. I saw a guy walk out a door and when it swung open I saw a punching bag. That was just what I needed. I made my way back there, ignoring everything around me, and walked straight to the first bag I saw and started punching. I think I was about five punches in when someone grabbed my hand, stopping me. I looked up with a glare that would level the Rocky Mountains.

"Whoa, tiger, I'm not stopping you, just taping you," he said and started to tape my hands up. "You don't want to do any damage to yourself, just your opponent."

Once he finished, he stepped back and patted my shoulder. "Have at it," he said and walked away. I thought he was nice for about two seconds and then remembered where that kind of thinking got me. The fire was back and I was beating the shit out of a red bag. I was pretty sure if it had been human, it would be dead or have serious internal bleeding. Yes, definitely internal bleeding.

By closing time, I had decided I needed a membership, not to lose weight or get in shape, but because I needed to beat the shit out of that bag pretty regularly if I was going to survive this and not do some major property damage at work.

It was at the beginning of my fourth punch fest this week that tape guy came up and introduced himself as Felix. He didn't ask me out on a date or leer, just taped my hands up and let me go. I think he got that I wanted to be alone and that I was working through some issues. Yeah, I think it was pretty obvious that I had issues.

On the sixth day, I showed up only to find a little blonde girl beating the shit out of my bag. I was about to go throw her across the room but Felix intercepted. I guess he felt that 'I'm going to kill you' vibe and knew I was there.

"Jane has issues, too. Come on; I will help you," he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he rolled his, but I followed him. He took me to the side of the small boxing ring they had. "Take your shoes off," he said as he taped my hands.

I glared.

"You can't wear them in the ring. Now take them off," he said sternly and I wanted to beat the shit out of him. Who was he to tell me what to do?

He ignored my anger, removing his own shoes and picked up a big red pad thing. "Come on, shoes off and then you can hit," he coaxed me like a puppy, an angry puppy.

It worked, though, and next thing I knew, I was beating the shit out of this pad, listening to Felix compliment me on my spirit and telling me how to correct my stance. Once I did that, I knocked him back a couple of steps and I couldn't help but smile. If I ever saw Edward again, I was knocking him on his ass. That was my new goal. It was important to have a goal while working out, this one was mine.

It didn't take long for my pad punching to turn into sparing sessions with Felix. I had a feeling he was taking it easy on me and giving me easy shots. It was harder to hit a moving target. We had been going at this for nearly a month when he landed a good shot on me, knocking the wind out of me. He usually didn't hit me that hard and I didn't think he meant to because he was at my side instantly apologizing.

"I'm fine, just winded; just let me shake it off," I said and moved slowly to sit up. Yeah, I was fine; I just needed to get my bearings.

"I think that's enough for today, Tiger. Why don't you hit the showers?" he said and I did, still moving a little slowly.

Once under the hot spray, my body was able to relax and I could breathe easier. I was fairly sure I was going to have a pretty good bruise. I looked at where he hit my rib cage. I knew it wasn't broken because if Felix had hit me with his full strength, it would have broken easily. He didn't mean to hurt me. At least I didn't have anyone to see it and ask me about the bruise. There was no one that would care. I pouted and fought the tears. I was being stupid again.

The next day at work, Dr. Cope noticed me groan when I moved and I told her I was hit in the ribs. She wanted to take a look at it, and once she saw the bruise, she looked concerned and asked to do an x-ray on me. I knew Felix wasn't trying to hurt me, but I knew if he heard about Dr. Cope looking at me, it would make him feel worse.

I filled out the paperwork and signed the x-ray papers. I had given them to Nurse Stanley and her brow furrowed as she was looking through my file. She gave me a worried smile and then went to talk to Dr. Cope. This was taking longer than I thought it would.

Dr. Cope came in looking nervous. "Bella, you wrote in your file that Dr. Cullen administered a Depo-Provera shot a little over a month ago, is that correct?"

"Yes."

She frowned. "Was this administered at the beginning of your cycle?" she asked.

I shook my head no and she grimaced. I was getting a bad feeling about this.

"And you were in a sexually active relationship at the time?" she asked and I nodded with a scowl.

Her frown deepened and she shook her head. "Have you had any cycles since the shot?"

I rolled my eyes. "The stuff I read said it would get irregular and maybe even stop."

She gave me a tight smile. "Well, that's true, but I would like to do a pregnancy test before we do the x-ray just to be safe." Just as she finished speaking, Nurse Stanley came walking in with a specimen cup.

It was then and there I decided to hunt down Carlisle Cullen. And then I was going to kill him.

A/N Thanks for reading please review. Bella is not going to sit around and sulk I promise, next chapter will hopefully make you all put your pitch forks down.


	20. Chapter 20

She hasn't gone to Cullen Manor because if Alice was there, she may try and kill her again and Edward would not be there to save her. The Cullen numbers are all disconnected. She looked for Edward in the forest around her house screaming her lungs out that first night. He isn't coming. With Carlisle gone it is obvious that the manor is deserted or not safe so yeah, she is not going there.

Chapter 20 Dead man walking

I sat for an eternity in the exam room waiting for the test results. I was sure my phone was broken because the time on it said only five minutes had passed. I was sure it was wrong. It had to have been an hour or two, or seven.

Dr. Cope came in with a tight smile. "Bella, dear, I have your results back and we can still do your x ray."

I felt a but coming, and I knew I wasn't going to like what she was going to say.

"But we will need to do some extra shielding on your lower abdomen."

I dropped my head into my hands.

"The pregnancy test came back positive, honey."

I nodded, letting her know I heard her.

"I don't want to speak ill of Dr. Cullen, but the shot he gave you was not given at the appropriate time, making it ineffective for a short period. It shouldn't hurt the baby but may cause it to be a bit small." She gave me a worried smile. "I really wish you would have come to me instead of Dr. Cullen. He's not an OB/GYN. I'm sure he just didn't know the latest information out on the shot."

"I had planned to," I shook my head feeling like an idiot. "My insurance didn't cover it. He took care of that for me."

She let out a deep sigh. "Bella, are you going to be alright?"

I fought back my tears and held onto my anger and nodded yes.

The x-ray showed that my ribs were not broken, just well bruised and I would be alright in a couple of weeks. By the end of my shift, I was steaming mad. I made my way to the gym and slammed the doors open wide. I nearly punched Felix in the face when I shot my hands up to him to tape.

"You alright there, Tiger?" he asked.

I just turned and started beating the shit out of the closest bag.

"You feel like sparing?" he asked holding the bag for me.

I glared at him.

"Hey, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard, I swear. I promise to take it easy on you."

I glared harder and nailed the bag so hard he stumbled back.

"I mean it, Tiger, it really was an accident."

"I can't!" I finally yelled at him.

His brow furrowed, he looked so guilty. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked softly like he was afraid of the answer.

That just pissed me off even more for some reason. I landed another killer hit. "I'm pregnant!" I snapped at him.

His eyes grew so wide I would have laughed at him if I was in a better mood.

"Like, right now?" he said pointing at the floor indicating here and now.

"Yes."

"For real, not just you're trying?" he squeaked.

"No, you idiot, why would I _try_ to get pregnant?"

He frowned. "Were you pregnant yesterday?" he asked looking like he was going to be sick.

"Yeah, I guess I was."

He went so pale I was starting to worry he would pass out.

"Felix, are you alright?" I asked starting to get worried about him.

He was breathing hard like he couldn't catch his breath. I stepped forward grabbing his arm, worried he really would pass out. He looked at my face and then stomach several times. "Are you?" he asked and I looked at him confused as he continued to gasp. He swallowed hard. "Are you okay? I mean is it?" he motioned to my stomach, "Is it okay? I didn't hurt it, did I?"

Poor guy was freaking out because he'd hit a pregnant woman. I decided to have mercy on him because none of this was his fault. "I'm fine, the baby's fine. I just have a little bruise on my ribs, it's nothing big. You weren't anywhere near the baby," I said trying to comfort him.

He squatted down, putting his head in his hands. After a few more deep breaths, he looked up at me worried. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yes, Felix, I promise we're fine."

After that, he made a point of reserving a bag for me, going as far as kicking some guy off of one once just so I could have it, making sure that I didn't spar with anyone. He also brought me extra water frequently which I thought was really sweet. I found out his sister, Dora, was pregnant as well and her doctor was always telling her to drink more water, so he figured it would probably apply for me as well.

I had no idea what I was going to do now that I was pregnant. I started saving up to pay for the cost of having the baby, but the way I was going, I wouldn't have enough, let alone for the cost of the baby things, like a car seat, crib, and diapers. I was barely making ends meet as it was. There was a reason I rented an old run down cabin on the edge of town. There was no way I could afford to live in town.

I collapsed on my bed crying and frustrated at my stupid predicament. This was just shit! All of it!

I was brought out of my internal ranting by my phone ringing. I looked at it, hating that I hoped it said Cullen, but it wasn't my Cullen phone. It just said unknown.

I pulled myself together and answered the phone. "Ms. Swan speaking."

Tanya's voice giggled and suddenly I was in tears, damn mood swings.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked and I sobbed out to her that I was pregnant and that the Cullen's had up and disappeared.

"We'll find him. Just give me the names of his family and I'll get my guy on it."

I told her Carlisle and Esme's names, and then realized once I gave her Edward's again that she would probably find out that he once considered himself an orangutan. "Tanya, can you make sure that everything you find on their family stays secret?"

"Secret?" she asked confused. "Do they have skeletons in their closet?"

"More like a graveyard," I mumbled to myself but she heard it.

"Bella, is there something you should be telling me?"

"There is, but it isn't my secret to tell. Just just promise me that before you think of turning anything over to the authorities that you'll talk with me first."

"Cryptic, dear, very cryptic. Fine, I'll trust you on this; just give me the rest of the names."

I did, and when it came to Alice's name, I went as far as to give her the name Alice Brandon, knowing very well what it would pull up. I just hoped she trusted me enough to listen to the story Edward had told me.

It was then I realized I had never bothered to look up Jasper Whitlock.

I looked it up just to see the back story on him since I had it on everyone else. I mean he seemed the most interesting out of all of them.

'_Student Goes Mad,_' was the article headline. It went on.

'_Jasper Whitlock went on a rampage on Wednesday afternoon. He was part of the civil war reenactment but started taking things a little too far. His parents said he had been acting weird for the past week after he received his ranking assignment in the mail. Jasper Whitlock is being held in Fairview Mental Hospital for further evaluation.'_

Well then, that explained that now didn't it. I always wondered where he got his uniform.

My stomach growled and I realized I needed to eat, not just for me but for the baby, too. This was all kinds of messed up. I was so killing the Cullen's as soon as Tanya found them. Those boys were going down.

It was only a week later that she gave me an excited called. "Okay, now I totally see why you told me to call you about this mess. You do realize they're kidnappers."

"You saw that Carlisle was a doctor at a hospital near her mental institution, right?"

"Yeah, I saw that he treated her just before she went missing."

"Did you also see that his wife was a psychologist?"

"Yes, she had a very prominent practice for a while but scaled it back after she adopted your monkey lover."

I groaned.

"So, was he really an animal in bed?"

"Edward is a sweet attentive lover," I said and she cackled.

"Girl, you sound like you still love him."

"Shut up," was my witty retort.

"Okay, back to the topic, give me the dirt," Tanya demanded.

I let out a sigh. "Carlisle examined Alice and knew she was being abused. He brought it up with her family and the mental hospital but both denied everything, just sighting that she was crazy. Then her brother came to visit at the hospital, really setting her off. Carlisle found out that he had been 'visiting' her at the hospital as well."

"Is this brother's name James?" she asked.

"Yes, and yes, he's the guy that attacked Esme and killed Bree."

"Oh, that's bad."

"Yes, it was. Anyway, Carlisle brought Esme in to evaluate her and she found that Alice was being abused but no one was going to help her, so they took her. Jasper Whitlock claimed he was her protector and showed up on their doorstep just a couple of days later, so they ended up with two nut jobs," I said with a sigh.

"Well, that's an interesting story."

"So, did you find anything else on them?"

"Not really, just that they have two houses for sale; the one by you and the one in Virginia. We suspect they may have returned there. There have been no new home purchases or rental agreements under the names Cullen, Whitlock, Brandon, McCarty, Hale or Platt."

"What are the last three names? I don't recognize them."

"Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, and Platt was Esme's maiden name."

"Oh, I guess you know more about them now than I do."

"I doubt that, care to tell me how they ended up with Emmett and Ms. Hale?"

I let out a sigh. "Emmett used to live in the house they bought in Virginia. He and Rose were still living in it after the foreclosure. They just became part of the family by default."

"So, they weren't taken against their will?"

"No, I've met both and they seemed pretty content in their crazy so yeah, they were fine."

"Alright, well, I'm getting you the address and I have your plane ticket. I'm nervous about sending you to them, baby girl."

"I know but I can handle them."

"You tell them if they touch a hair on your head, I'll hunt them down with a vengeance they've never seen before," she growled.

"I will."

"I wish I could go with you and kick them in the balls for you," she said wistfully.

I had to laugh a little. "I'll give them a second kick just for you."

"Ooh, ooh, the left nut, the left nut! You can keep the right nut for yourself, but make sure you kick the left one for me."

Tanya was amazing like that; she could always get me laughing even at the toughest times.

"I will, I promise. I love you, Tanya, thank you so much for helping me."

"Hey, no problem, just be careful, hon. I need my Bellaboo."

"I need you, too."

My flight left in two days. I had just enough time to wash my laundry and call the airhead, Lauren, to temp for me while I was away. I was finally going to get some answers, and they had better be good ones.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	21. Chapter 21

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 21 Resurrection

I looked at the address on my phone. I had given it to the cabby and cringed. Wasn't Farmville a game on Facebook? Well, apparently it was where the Cullen's lived as well.

I was surprised when we pulled up to the house. It was nothing like the estate. This house was modest, normal, and unassuming. The only thing that maybe would have given me a clue it was theirs was the decorative bars on the windows and on the front door. It looked like they were trying to keep people out, but I knew better. They were making sure Alice stayed in.

I knocked on the door and I was surprised when Emmett answered it so nonchalantly. "Took you long enough, are you slow or something?" he asked and opened the door wider letting me in. "Carlisle, you have a visitor!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and then took off upstairs, I was guessing to go be with Rosalie.

"It was nice seeing you again, Emmett," I called after him. He just waved over his shoulder not looking back. Yeah, we were never close.

Carlisle came down the hall pushing Esme in her wheelchair. He parked her and hurried over to me. "Bella, I'm so glad you got the message. I was worried you wouldn't," he said pulling me into his arms for an uncomfortable hug. I noticed Esme was staring at me again, or like usual, I should say.

"I've really missed our time together," he said into my hair.

"Yeah, that's nice, so start talking now," I said and he just smiled, apparently amused.

"After your little red carpet run, a few reporters ended up calling looking for Alice Cullen. It was then I realized our mistake. We shouldn't have given you a name anywhere close to ours." He stopped for a moment trying, I was sure, to figure out a way to explain the need to hide Alice.

"I know about Alice, Carlisle. I understand why you had to keep her hidden and safe," I finally said letting him off the hook.

His eyebrows rose and his smile widened. "Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you understand." He pulled me into another hug. "We really didn't want to leave you behind. I mean the trouble of sedating Edward and moving him has been a challenge. He was so upset we actually have to keep him drugged to keep him from running off and causing trouble."

Edward didn't leave, he was taken. He didn't leave me on his own, and he was trying to get back to me. I burst into tears. I wasn't sure if it was relief or a mood swing, but I was suddenly bawling. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and I snapped. This was all his fault. My anger, my abandonment, my separation from Edward, even my pregnancy, it was all him!

"This is all your fault!" I snapped and shoved him back. He looked at me wide eyed and confused. "You jerk! You left me all alone thinking I was abandoned!"

"Bella, we didn't mean to…" he started but I cut him off.

"I'm pregnant, Carlisle!"

His eyes dropped to my tummy and then up to my face. They didn't stay there long because next thing I knew, he was on the ground. "YOU BASTARD!" Esme shouted, hovering over him so angry she could have been on fire.

"Esme? Oh, my god, ESME!" Carlisle yelled excited completely ignoring her anger.

"How could you?" she snapped and wracked him in the balls. I was impressed. Who knew she had it in her after all this time in that wheelchair? He crunched over and I saw my opening. I had better at least get the left nut kick in for Tanya. I gave it a shot and he curled more in on himself.

"Ladies, please!" he gasped with his face on the floor.

"You think you can replace Bree with your bastard child?" Esme yelled.

It was then I realized she thought my baby was Carlisle's. "Whoa, lady, this baby is Edward's. I did not fuck a married man!"

Her eye flashed to mine confused.

"I never touched him, Esme, I love Edward."

Her features softened and she started to cry. Carlisle painfully got up to hold her in his arms. "My Mae, I've missed you so much," he said kissing her softly all over her face.

I smiled for a moment but I missed my man. I wanted Edward now.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

Carlisle pointed me in the right direction and I found him asleep on a bed in basketball shorts. I curled up into his side, kissing his exposed chest several times. I didn't know how long it would take for the sedative to wear off but I was not leaving his side.

My cheeks were wet with tears. I didn't realize how badly I missed him until I had him back in my arms and he was unable to reciprocate. I didn't know how long I was crying there holding him but I heard the door open. To my surprise, Esme stood there looking at me carefully.

"So, it's Edward you love," she said looking at me clinging to him.

I nodded yes, ignoring the panic that had risen in my chest at the realization that I did love him.

"I still don't want you around Carlisle," she said sharply.

"I don't want to be around Carlisle. I just want to take Edward and go home," I sniffled.

She tilted her head to the side looking at me. "He won't wake for another hour. We'll leave and leave you this house so he can finish school. There's a trust for him to cover his college costs and his cost of living. This house is paid for, so if you both live frugally, you should be fine for a long time."

I nodded okay. I didn't really care. The only thing holding me back home was my receptionist job, and I could get one of those anywhere. I wasn't really on a career path anywhere. I was just holding my own until I figured out what I wanted to do. Right now, all I wanted to do was be with Edward.

Once Esme was gone, I settled back in, snuggling tightly under his arm. My phone started ringing and I remembered that Tanya was probably freaking out. I answered quickly and smiled when I heard her shout at me.

"Don't you Ms. Swan me! I was ready to get the National Guard involved."

"Sorry, Tanya, I'm fine. I have Edward, we're fine. I'm actually going to be staying here so Edward can go back to school."

"I saw that he was a Hampden-Sidney man. Those are good guys, Bella."

"I know, and he is."

"So, did you tell him about the baby yet?" she asked.

I felt my insides twist, "No, not yet. I will soon."

"Do you think he'll be happy about it?" she asked.

"Honestly, Tanya, I have no freaking clue what he'll think about it. I just hope he's okay with it. I have a feeling he would be a pretty good dad, though."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So, did he say why he left?"

"His family took him. Reporters were calling the house looking for Alice; you know that's a problem."

"Yeah, I can see the issue."

"Yeah, well, I don't know where they're going, but they're leaving the house here in Virginia to us, so if you want to come and visit some time..."

"I will. Next time I make a stop in New York, I'll pop over there, too."

"You'll still call me, right?" I asked. I wanted to keep my friend.

"Of course, you're my Swan Princess, Bellaboo. I'm not giving you up for the world."

"Thanks, Tanya."

I felt Edward's arm tighten as I hung up my phone. I quickly turned to see his eyes were still closed, but I hoped he could hear me and know I was here waiting for him.

"Edward, baby, I'm here."

His arms tightened more and I nearly sobbed in relief. "I missed you so much."

His arms tightened even more till it was almost painful. I realized the one around my waist may not be good for the baby. "Edward, not so tight, honey."

He squeezed me tighter in defiance.

"Edward," I squeaked, "You're going to squish the baby," I finally admitted.

His eyes popped open and he was looking at me confused. His eyes looked down at my stomach and then back to my face.

"I'm pregnant, Edward, we're having a baby."

"We?" he asked sounding so unsure and confused. It really wasn't helping my courage to get this all out.

I blushed and nodded my head. "We're having a baby. I'm pregnant, with your baby."

His hand ran down my stomach. I was a little nervous. His expression gave nothing away. "Baby?" he asked.

I nodded my head and his eyes narrowed. "Not Carlisle."

"NO!" I snapped and hit him and got up off the bed. "You jerk! Why the hell would you think that?" I hit him again for good measure. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to him with ease. I never had a chance.

"Mine," he said with relief.

"Yes, and you're mine," I said settling into his arms.

His hand ran down to my tummy again. "Mine?"

"Yes, Edward, and if you question it again, I swear I'll sick Alice on you."

He smiled down at me and kissed me softly. "Mine."

What would have been a romantic moment was completely ruined by my stomach growling. Yeah, that was so my life. He looked at me worried, his hand brushing my stomach gently with a worried look in his eyes. He looked over at his bedroom door and glared.

"It's alright, they won't drug you anymore," I said but that didn't seem to calm him. He rose smoothly from the bed and flexed each muscle as if testing it. He surprised me by leaping to the top of the dresser next to the door and leaning back against the wall watching the door handle.

"Edward?" I was confused now. I had no idea why he was acting this way.

Then suddenly, the door flung open and in came Alice dressed all in yellow. "You! This is all your fault!"

Before she could lunge at me, Edward grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her back into the hall, knocking over a stunned Jasper. Jasper glared at Edward, ready to take a fighting stance. I had to do something.

"Stop!" I shouted, "Stop it right now!"

"You!" Jasper sneered at me, "You're the cause of all this distress!"

Carlisle came running down the hall. I was shocked when I saw him raise a gun. Edward lunged for it, but a shot was fired before he got to him.

"Edward!" I screamed.

I couldn't lose him, not again.

A/N I promise the next chapter is almost done. I will post it tomorrow morning. Thanks for reading please review.


	22. Chapter 22

**SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.**

**Chapter 22 Judas**

I watched as Edward landed against Carlisle. I ran over to the tumbling mess on the floor. This damn hallway was getting crowded.

"Edward!" I heard Esme call.

His eyes shot up to her confused. He looked over at me and then to her, but then took a defensive stance facing Jasper and Alice.

Carlisle was able to get back up and grabbed his gun again.  
>"NO!" I screamed, but Esme grabbed me.<p>

Two shots were fired and Jasper and Alice hit the floor.

I gasped in shock.

"It's alright, Bella," Esme whispered in my ear, "They're only tranquilized."

Carlisle put the gun in his coat pocket and straightened his hair. "Yes, after our discussion I realized you were right. I should have a tranquilizer gun to control my family. They can be a bit dangerous at times."

"NO!" a deep voice bellowed from down the hall. "NO, they were supposed to get rid of her!" It was then that Emmett stepped into the light. "They were supposed to stop them," he said pointing at me and Edward. "You can't have my house! It's mine! If you're going to give it to anyone, it should be me! Why is it you're willing to leave them alone but not me and Rosie? You can't trust that bitch! She's the reason we had to move again!"

I was a little taken back and confused.

"Emmett, that's no reason to send your sister after Bella," Carlisle tried to reason but Emmett wasn't having it.

"She's not my sister. She's some crazy nut you kidnapped! She needs to be fucking locked up!"

"Emmett," Carlisle said in a calming voice.

"Don't Emmett me, I want my house back and I want you all out of mine and Rosie's life or I'm calling the cops myself!"

Well, this was an interesting turn of events.

"Carlisle, he's right," Esme said. "We need to stop dragging them around. Emmett is obviously not happy with us. We should see about leaving him and Rosalie. I'm sure we can trust them. If they go to the police, we'll just take the house back and evict them." Esme had released me and moved closer to Emmett. "Do we have an agreement?"

He looked surprised, like he didn't think he would get what he wanted. He nodded yes and Esme smiled at him. "Good, now, why don't you help us pack up so we can get out of here?"

She turned to Edward, "You need to pack your room, Bella will help you. Emmett, you pack up the living room and kitchen. I'll do the bedrooms and bathrooms. Carlisle, you get Jasper and Alice's rooms packed up."

I watched as everyone quickly started moving, following their own directions. I was shocked that they just left Jasper and Alice lying on the floor. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bedroom, shutting everyone else out.

"Edward, I want you to come home with me," I finally said.

He looked up at me and smiled sadly. I was afraid he would say no. He didn't have much in way of things to pack, so once his four boxes were filled, we just sat quietly on the stripped mattress waiting. I could hear something moving outside his door. He pushed me behind him and then peeked out into the hall. I peeked under Edward's arm and saw that Alice was missing.

Edward shut the door and then looked back at it worried. He went to the window to try and open it but there were bars on it. "Edward, we're trapped."

He frowned at me, pulling me into his arms. He kissed the top of my head. We needed to get out of here. I didn't trust being in this house with Alice on the loose.

As if proving my point, we heard a thump and then a loud cackle. "Naughty, naughty, Daddy dearest!" she yelled from somewhere in the house. I looked at Edward terrified.

He frantically yanked on the bars and we could hear them squeak in protest.

Through the opened window we heard, "Fucking hell, pixie, what are you doing with…" then there was another thud.

"Alice?" a soft feminine voice that was Rose called to her but then we heard another thud.

"Edward, we have to get out of here!" I whispered panicking.

"Carlisle?" I heard Esme call. "Honey, can you bring me some more boxes from the truck please."

"I'll get them, Mother," I heard Alice call.

"Alice?" Esme asked confused.

She started cackling again. "Yes, Mother, you didn't think Daddy was that good of a shot did you?"

"Alice, are you feeling alright?" Esme asked. "What are you doing with that?" we heard Esme shout but it was too late. We heard the thud of her body. We were next.

"Edward, she's going to come for us!" I was terrified she would shoot me, and I had no idea what the tranquilizer would do to my baby.

He grabbed me and pressed me behind the door. He perched on the dresser again. "She'll know," I said but it was too late. We heard her try the handle. Thankfully, Edward had the good sense to lock the door.

"Alice?" we heard Jasper's southern drawl call to her.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're alright. I took care of everyone else, so we can kill Bella now."

We heard Jasper groan, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh no, let me help you to the bathroom." We heard the door to the bathroom down the hall open.

"We need to make a run for it," I whispered and Edward agreed.

He quickly unlocked the door and we started running down the hall.

"STOP!" Alice screamed after us but Edward just swooped me up into his arms and bolted for the front door. We were outside in the yard, Alice coming quickly after us holding the tranquilizer gun in hand. Edward took off and I saw leaves whipping by as they were hit. She wasn't a bad shot. We were in the trees and moving fast, getting far away.

I was surprise when Edward finally stopped and dropped down onto a sidewalk. He didn't slow his pace, though, and I realized suddenly that we were at some sort of school and there were several men looking at us curiously. Edward finally stopped in front of a door that read 'Dr. Marcus Volturi.'

He knocked lightly and a man opened the door immediately, his eyes widening and recognition came over his face. "Edward, my boy! How are you, and who is this lovely lady?" he asked opening the door wide inviting us in.

Edward sat me down on the couch and then paced a moment, running his hands through his hair. He finally looked up at Dr. Volturi. "I need your help, Sir. My Bella is in danger and my parents are in trouble."

"Esme?" I heard him ask with more concern than I thought a friend should have.

Edward nodded his head yes. "It's Alice," he said with a grimace and Dr. Volturi frowned.

He shook his head. "I told her that she should have done things differently." I was surprised to find Dr. Volturi knew about Alice. He shook his head. "She wanted a daughter so badly, and stealing someone else's caused her to lose her own."

"Alice has gotten hold of a tranquilizer gun and she's knocked everyone out. She was coming for Bella, but she's pregnant. She might lose the baby if she's shot."

Dr. Volturi's eyes looked over my physique. I didn't look pregnant yet, just bloated. I blushed deeply under his gaze. "Who is this? I don't remember her being part of your family?" he asked Edward.

"She's mine, my Bella, she's carrying my baby," he stated plainly.

I blushed a deeper red.

"Well, isn't that a new development?" Dr. Volturi said seemingly amused. His phone started ringing and he turned to his desk. "Hold on a moment please. I'm sure it's just security making sure I'm alright," he said and winked at Edward. "This is Dr. Volturi, how may I help you?"

We watched as his brow furrowed. "Well, get security, or damn it, call the police. Don't let her get to my office!"

We heard a faint, "Yes, Sir," from the phone and he hung up.

He looked at us upset. "Alice is on campus, she's shot four students. Security has called the police and they'll come and get her."

"What are they going to do with her?" Edward asked worried.

"I don't know but once she's in custody, you'll need to get your mother out of here. She shouldn't go to jail, Edward."

Edward frowned and looked over at me.

"Can you drive?" Dr. Volturi asked me.

I nodded yes.

"Good, take my keys and go get Carlisle and Esme as soon as you get the all clear that Alice has been taken in. I'll go and try to run some interference."

Edward locked the door after Dr. Volturi left. I moved to the window in time to see several police cars pull up.

I looked back at Edward who was listening at the door. We heard a few shots being fired and I quickly moved to the floor. I was surprised to hear someone yelling some sort of charge call and peeked out the window.

Jasper had found his musket again and was pointing it at the police, but he never fired a shot. I didn't think he had any ammunition because he was just making bang noises with his mouth. They fired several shots, dropping him fast because they couldn't risk him pointing a weapon at them. Alice rushed to his side and then began shooting at the officers. They shot at her, dropping her as well. They were both losing blood fast.

I gasped shocked and Edward frowned, pulling me tighter into his arms, hiding his face in my neck. I didn't blame him. I didn't want to look, either. Finally, I felt him grip the keys in my hand. "We need to go and get my mom and Carlisle."

He led me out to the parking lot and hit the button on the keys in our hands. The lights flashed on a nice BMW and he led me to the car door. "Will you be alright to drive?"

I nodded yes.

I listened as he gave me directions to his old home. This Edward seemed very different than the Edward I knew. This one seemed to be more responsible, more grown up, and thankfully, more human.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it. Well looky here, it is another update in the same day! Please leave me some love.

Chapter 23 Consequences

Edward gave me directions to his old home and I was just barely together enough to get there. I hoped that Carlisle would be awake so he could drive because I was still pretty shaken up.

I pulled up to the curb and Edward came around, opening my door for me. He helped me out of the car and kissed my head. I took in a deep breath. I didn't want to go into the house. I had just escaped from there, and even though I had watched Alice and Jasper die, it still didn't feel safe.

We walked to the door and Edward opened it, walking right in. He looked around and headed for the kitchen.

"Mom!" he shouted when he saw Esme on the floor asleep. I looked down at her and saw she had multiple darts in her. That couldn't be a good thing. In fact, I was pretty sure it was a very bad thing.

"Edward, can you call Dr. Volturi and see if he can come help?" We really needed more insight on these darts. I didn't know if they could overdose a human, but I suspected they were quite strong considering how fast and effectively they worked.

Edward had pulled the darts out of her body and touched her neck, checking her pulse. I discreetly touched her wrist but couldn't feel a pulse. "Edward, maybe we should call an ambulance?" I suggested, but I was afraid we were probably too late.

He nodded okay and jumped up to call 911. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

The ambulance seemed to take forever. I stayed with Edward until I heard them coming, and then I quickly directed them into the house and into the kitchen.

They worked frantically around Esme, and I pulled Edward back from her so they could have room to work, but it didn't look like it was going to do any good. They shocked her three times trying to revive her. They still couldn't get a heartbeat.

I had told them that she had been shot by tranquilizer darts and they didn't seem surprised. I guess they had heard over the radio of how others had been shot as well. The ambulance driver called the coroner so he could call time of death. Edward was crying now and I was doing my best at holding him together.

"There were others in the house," I stated.

The paramedics looked at each other and decided to call in another officer.

They came in, knocking lightly on the door and I waved them in, still holding Edward with my other arm.

"Ma'am, could you please tell me what's going on?"

"My boyfriend's mother was shot with tranquilizers. We called the ambulance as soon as we realized what had happened. I realized then that the rest of his family was missing as well. We haven't walked through the house to check on them yet."

He nodded. "Can you tell me the names of the other people that were presumed in the house?"

"Yes, Sir; there's a Carlisle Cullen, his mother's husband, and also Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale."

He nodded and headed down the hall with his partner. They called for another paramedic to come and then I heard them radio for another ambulance. Then I heard them call for the coroner to come. Someone else was dead.

"Ma'am, can you identify the parties involved?" an officer asked.

I nodded yes. "Edward, are you going to be okay? I'm going to go check on the others with the officer."

He looked at me and I didn't think he was able to understand, but he let go of me so I could follow the officer.

The coroner had just moved Carlisle to a body bag but left the top unzipped. He had been found over by Alice's closet. His coat that he had tucked his gun into looked like it had fallen off the back of a chair on the other side of the room, but I knew that was where Alice had left it after stealing his gun. There was also an empty box that had held the dart cartridges. She must have stolen those as well.

"That's Carlisle Cullen," I said and looked away. I didn't want to see anymore.

The officer put his arm around me and opened the door just as the paramedics started pushing a stretcher down the hall. Rosalie's blonde hair dangled from the side. "That's Rosalie Hale."

The man's brow furrowed.

Then Emmett was wheeled past as well. "That's Emmett McCarty."

"Ma'am, would you know how those two came to be in this house?"

"They were here when Carlisle bought the house so they just let them stay."

The officer looked at me confused.

"Emmett didn't leave the house, and Rosalie didn't, either. They're both severely agoraphobic. They'll probably freak out when they wake up and find themselves in the hospital. You should probably warn the medics about that."

"Thank you for your help, Ma'am. Would you please stay in the area so we can question you further later?"

"Yes, of course. Is it alright if we stay here or do we need to leave? Is this considered a crime scene now?"

The officer rubbed his chin. "It should be. Do you and your boyfriend have somewhere else you can go?" he asked.

"They can stay with me," a deep voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Dr. Volturi. "Dr. Volturi, are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. Edward was like a son to me. I know this must be very hard on him right now." His sad eyes moved to the body bag with Esme in it being wheeled out of the house. Edward was going to stop the paramedics but Dr. Volturi stopped him by hugging him in his arms. "I got you, Son, just hang on to me, okay?" Dr. Volturi said soothingly to Edward as he sobbed in his arms.

"Can I grab some stuff out of our room?"

"Yes, that's fine."

The cop followed me to Edward's room where my little suitcase was and I picked it up, laying it on the bed. I walked over to the boxes and started packing some of Edward's things into it. "How long do you think it'll be before we can come back?" I turned and asked the officer.

"A week maybe?" he offered.

I counted out seven outfits for Edward and realized that was pretty much all of his clothes. "Can I just take this box?" I asked motioning to the box of Edward's clothes.

"Yeah, I've seen everything in it, so that's fine with me."

I nodded okay and asked for his help carrying it. Edward saw me carrying my suitcase and immediately took it from me. He gave me a scolding look but then kissed my cheek. His free hand settled on my tummy.

"She's expecting their first baby," Dr. Volturi explained and the cop gave me a genuine smile.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," I replied shyly.

"I've given your partner all of the information so he can contact Edward or Bella while they're staying with me."

"Thank you," he said to Dr. Volturi. He looked at Edward and spoke sadly. "I'm truly sorry for your loss."

Edward just turned his face into my neck. "Thank you," I said again to the officer and we followed Dr. Volturi to the car. I gave him his keys and he helped me and Edward get settled into the back seat. I was so glad Edward had someone who could help him right now. He was going to need it.

This trip was turning out much different than I thought it would.

A/N, Just two chapters left and then I am starting a new story. It is called Hideous Cygnus. It should be good. Dolly likes it and I have a few chapters so you won't have to wait for it to get started. Thanks for reading please review.


	24. Chapter 24

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma totally tweaked and worked wonders on this chapter so give her some love.

Chapter 24 Purgatory

The week passed insanely slow. I let the cops talk to Emmett and Rosalie first, curious to see what story they gave them. The cops were kind enough to let me be since I had been through so much stress and they didn't want to upset the pregnant woman. I guess there was something to be said about a town mostly populated by men. They seemed very kind and old fashioned.

I didn't want to go to the hospital to see Emmett and Rosalie, since Emmett had tried to kill me by sending Alice after me. I was surprised Edward wanted to see them, but after losing his parents, Emmett and Rosalie were all he had left.

"Bella, dear, do you need a snack or something? I can have Michelle whip something up for you," Marcus offered. It took a lot of coaxing, but I finally got used to calling him Marcus.

"No, thank you, I'm too nervous to eat. I was hoping Edward would come home and tell me what Emmett and Rosalie told the police before I had to talk to them this evening."

"I'm sure he'll be home soon, dear, just try and relax. The stress is not good for the baby," he said and patted my tummy. Marcus was really creepy, but not on purpose; he was just very friendly and nice to me, and I didn't know why. If I had to guess, I would say Esme had a thing for creepy men. Of course, Marcus wasn't as bad as Carlisle. Marcus didn't make any sort of pass at me or try and hint at having a relationship with me. He was very respectful of mine and Edward's relationship, if not very amused by it. I noticed that he never called Edward by his name, he always called him son. He also treated him like one. I think Edward did consider him family which was nice to know, it made me feel a little safer.

Over the week, I had learned that Esme and been very close friends with Marcus and had consulted with him about adopting Edward. I was surprised to learn that Carlisle had been against the adoption, and that Marcus was named his godfather, giving him custody if anything ever happened to Esme before Edward turned eighteen. He was also the reason Esme chose to send Edward to Hampden-Sidney College. Marcus mentored Edward and helped him fit in and make it through his classes. It explained why when threatened, he ran straight to Marcus's office.

Edward came home and dropped down on the couch next to me. He wasn't there long when he pulled me into his lap, resting his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and ran my fingers through his hair. He hadn't really spoken since Esme's death, but I needed him to talk now.

"Edward, I need to know what Emmett told the cops. I need to know what story they're giving."

His brow furrowed. He wasn't happy, whatever it was. I was pretty sure Emmett was an asshole to him. He had always been an asshole; I didn't see why that would change now.

"They told them everything," he whispered softly.

I looked up at him surprised. He shook his head. "He told them about Alice and Jasper living with us. He told them about us moving, and then moving again to come back here. He told them about James being right and killing my sister." His face cringed. "He also told them that he heard Carlisle get shot first, and then Alice came in for him and Rosalie. He made it sound like my mother had kidnapped them as well," he grimaced.

I squeezed my arms tighter around him. "I'll tell them everything I know," I promised.

He nodded okay, but I was still afraid that it wouldn't be.

The police officers that had come to the house came to Marcus's estate. I offered them something to drink and then sat nervously across from them.

"Ms. Swan, we looked into your history a little. I see that your father is chief of police in a little town called Forks in Washington. We're hoping that he raised you right and you can help me get to the bottom of things."

I nodded. "I'll tell you everything I know. I just hope it's enough to help you see what was really going on."

The officer pulled out a recorder. "Do you mind if I record this?"

"No, that's fine, please do, that way I don't have to repeat it and you can share it with your superiors."

He smiled and nodded, convinced he could trust me, and he could. I would tell him everything.

"I first met Carlisle Cullen at work. He was a doctor at an office that I was the receptionist for. He was a quiet man and honestly, he kind of gave me the creeps, so when Nurse Stanley came to me, asking me to drop him his phone off on my way home, I was hesitant.

"His estate was large, surrounded by thirty foot walls. Alice greeted me at the gate, opening it for me. I didn't know at the time who she was or that she was mentally ill. She seemed somewhat normal and friendly. Edward, on the other hand, dropped out of a tree onto my truck and then took off, only to drop down into it again. Alice reassured me that he meant no harm." I blushed lightly at the thought. "Dr. Cullen seemed amused by Alice and Edward's response to me."

"Is this Dr. Esme Cullen or Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" the officer asked me to clarify.

"It was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I met Esme later that night. She was in a comatose state in a wheelchair at the time."

"Could you tell if she was being drugged or hurt?" he asked.

"No, from what Carlisle told me, she was just upset after the loss of their daughter, Bree."

"Alright, I'll let you continue," he said and I nodded.

"Carlisle was nice, but he still made me feel a little uneasy. However, I ignored it because I found his 'children' as he called them interesting. Emmett was always rude and distant, and I didn't meet Rose until much later because she didn't usually come out of her closet."

The policeman frowned at that statement.

"Edward was a man of few words, but he was usually very polite and kind to me. I had become friends with Alice, but once she found out I was the daughter of a policeman, she freaked out."

"Why was that?" he asked.

"She thought they would come and take her away. She didn't want to go back to the hospital. Once I found out who she was, I confronted Edward on it. He explained to me that Carlisle had examined her after she had some sort of accident at the mental institution. The injuries looked like abuse and he brought in his wife to confirm what he thought. They both agreed and brought it to the attention of the hospital and her family, but no one would do anything to help her. Frustrated with the system, they took her to care for her on their own. Jasper Whitlock had some sort of emotional connection with Alice and found her at the Cullen's home refusing to leave, so they let him stay as well. They decided to move to Virginia to avoid suspicion and allowed Edward to start college. From what I understand, Esme had been corresponding with Marcus Volturi in regards to Edward, who promised to help him with his schooling.

"I don't know the details of how it came to be, but they bought the house here in Virginia as a foreclosure, sight unseen. It had previously belonged to Emmett McCarty. He and Rosalie were still living in it, though, trapped inside by their disorders, so the Cullen's let them stay and took care of them as well, considering them family. James Brandon somehow tracked them down and attacked Esme and killed her daughter, Bree. Edward was able to save Esme, whom he considered his mother. I'm guessing shortly after that, they moved to northern Seattle in Washington, which is where I met them."

"What was Edward's roll in the family?" the officer asked suddenly.

"Well, I thought he was Carlisle's son. He said he adopted Edward, but I found out later through my own research that only Esme had adopted Edward. I just assumed he did the same with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, but I found the truth out later."

"What did you do when you found this out?"

"I confronted Edward and he told me the truth. He was convinced his parents were trying to save Alice from something. He loved her like a sister, he wanted to protect her," I explained. "Besides, I really didn't have time to do anything about it, as I was on my way out of town. When I returned, they were gone. I was afraid they took off because I knew too much, but when I found them, Carlisle said that people were looking for Alice so they needed to leave."

I took a deep breath. "I would also like to point out that Edward did not leave of his own free will."

The officers looked up at me surprised.

"As you know, Edward and I are in a relationship. He didn't want to leave. Carlisle obtained the tranquilizer gun and shot him and then kept him drugged to keep him here."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes!" I snapped, "He admitted it straight to my face and said he was glad I was there so he could stop drugging his son! I told you, there was something not right about that man."

I fought back my tears of anger at the memory. "I found Edward in his room drugged. He couldn't wake up or move." I sucked in a deep breath. "I couldn't believe they had done that to him." I lost the fight against crying and let out an unrestrained sob.

Edward must have heard me because he was instantly in the room with me in his arms trying to soothe me. I looked up at his face and noticed he was scowling at the officers. I kissed his cheek. "It's alright, Edward. It wasn't their fault. It's just hard to remember you being drugged. I didn't like seeing you like that," I sniffled.

He smiled sadly and kissed my forehead. He pulled me into his lap, making it clear he wasn't leaving again.

"Now, on to the important part," I said grabbing a tissue and wiping my nose. "When I arrived, Emmett answered the door, told me it was about time, but I didn't know what he meant by that. I still don't," I said shaking my head. "Then Carlisle came in pushing Esme's wheelchair all excited and I just wanted to punch him for taking off and not telling me. I snapped at him upset and finally told him I was pregnant. Esme had been watching Carlisle around me for the past couple of months. He never touched me inappropriately, but he would touch my hand and put his arms around me more than I felt comfortable with. It was obvious he was interested in me and acted on his feeling right in front of his wife!" I exclaimed annoyed. I shook my head and went on. "So when I shouted out, 'Carlisle, I'm pregnant,' Esme finally snapped out of her comatose state furious and beat him up. I finally explained to her that it was Edward's baby and that I was in love with him," I smiled at Edward and kissed his cheek.

"Esme was shocked, and Carlisle was thrilled that Esme was finally awake again. I went to wait for Edward to wake up. He was still drugged and they were going to let him wake up since I was there now." I shook my head. "Esme came in and told me she didn't want me around her husband. Truth was, I didn't want to be anywhere around Carlisle, either, so when she offered the house to Edward and I so Edward could finish his degree, I jumped at it." I took a deep breath. "Now, I'm guessing this is where our stories will differ from Emmett McCarty's, as I'm sure he wouldn't want to implicate himself."

The officers scooted forward on their seats, showing they were listening.

"It wasn't long after Esme left that Alice came to our door. She was not herself, to put it mildly. She was riled up and dressed all in yellow, which was her way of showing how she was feeling and yellow was bad, the worst. Edward pushed her out of the room into Jasper Whitlock. Carlisle heard the commotion and shot them both with the dart gun knocking them out. At least that was what we thought. Once they were supposedly out, Emmett came storming down the hall upset. He was furious and yelling at Carlisle because he had stopped Alice and Jasper from killing Edward and me. I couldn't believe he actually tried to have us killed," I said sadly and Edward's arms tightened around me.

"He wanted his house back and said if anyone got it, it should be him and Rosalie. He went so far as to threaten to call the police on the Cullen's if they didn't give him the house. Of course, the Cullen's hands were tied. They quickly agreed to leave and started packing straight away. That was why there were so many boxes half packed around the house."

I took a deep breath and Edward gave me a drink of water and caressed my hair as I drank it down. He shifted me on his lap and I snuggled in closer because this was the hard part.

"Edward and I started packing his room. I asked him to come home with me and he said yes. I wanted to get him away from these people. I didn't trust them," I said with watery eyes. I grabbed another tissue and blew my nose. "Sorry," I said and went on. "We had just finished up when we heard something moving out in the hall. Edward moved closer to the door and I followed, and when he opened the door, I peeked past him and saw Alice was missing. She wasn't on the floor knocked out anymore. I don't think Carlisle hit her now that I think about it. I mean she wouldn't wake up that fast, right?" I asked.

"No she wouldn't have, we just have to assume that she heard the whole argument and waited for the hall to clear before she made her move," the officer said and I nodded in agreement.

"It wasn't much later we heard her go after Carlisle. We heard her talking to him and then the thud of him hitting the ground. I was starting to panic and Edward tried to get the bars off the window, but we were stuck. Then we heard her go after Emmett and Rosalie as well, but she didn't kill them, just knocked them out. Esme called to Carlisle, not knowing he was knocked out or dead and Alice answered her. She shot her next, and then we heard her coming for us. We were hiding on either side of the door, ready to jump her when she opened the door, but we heard her stop and help Jasper first. He had woken up and felt sick to his stomach. While she was helping him to the bathroom, we made a run for it. She came after us, but luckily Edward is fast and we were able to make it safely to Marcus's office. Edward told him what was going on and then we heard that Alice and Jasper were on campus. I'm sure you have the report on that mess," I said shaking my head. "Once we knew it was safe to return to the house, we went back to check on Esme and then called the ambulance. You were there for the rest."

"Yours and Mr. McCarty's stories are very similar. Ms. Hale has refused to comment on the whole thing. She seems rather traumatized by it all and is very distraught, and she's still under psychiatric observation," the officer said. "The only place where they're different, as I'm sure you can imagine, is that he didn't tell us he riled up Alice to get her to kill you so he could have his house back. Do you mind staying in town for further questioning on this matter?"

"That's fine," I agreed.

I sat there holding Edward after the officers left. This was all such a screwed up mess. With most of his 'family' gone, I was worried about Edward. He clung to me as if I was the only thing holding him together. He deserved so much more happiness than this, and if it was the last thing I did, I would see to it that he had it.

A/N Just the Epi left! Thanks for reading please review


	25. Chapter 25

So here it is, the Epic Epi!

SM own it, Dollybigmomma is my magic maker, please give her some props in your reviews and enjoy the end.

Chapter 25 In the end

It turned out that Emmett wasn't as good a liar as he thought. He had several nervous tics, so when he was confronted about the attack, he finally cracked. The Judge also reviewed Edward's involvement in the kidnapping and ruled him innocent. He was put in Marcus's custody to help Edward to develop further and become a better human. His lack of understanding humanity was what caused the Judge to rule him innocent. It was not his fault the people he trusted to teach him about being a good man were less than stellar themselves. In the end, it was deemed the court's misjudgment for letting someone of bad character adopt him. He was deemed under age until he turned twenty-one, or in Edward's case, until he graduated from college.

The case received national recognition since Alice had attacked a school campus. My father was livid and demanded I come home. I refused. I wasn't surprised that I hadn't heard from my mother on the subject. It was just like her to ignore a problem. I just hoped things with my father would smooth over before the baby came.

It was amazing the way Edward blossomed at school. I was angry at first that the judge sided with Marcus, giving him guardianship, but it really was for the best. If Edward had been deemed competent, he could have been held accountable and considered an accessory to the kidnappings. When I had testified of our first meeting and having to teach him the importance of using water instead of urine in the flower vases, the judge agreed that Edward had not been taught all that was needed to function properly in society.

Emmett was very angry and bitter because it had gotten out that he was guilty of extortion. He was put on house arrest. Edward, too upset to deal with him, gave Emmett and Rosalie the home Emmett had wanted in the first place. I didn't like the idea of Emmett getting what he wanted given what he had pulled, but Edward wanted to make up for the trouble his parents had caused them. I guess he was seeing things from a different point of view after having been drugged and taken against his will. Apparently, that was how they moved Emmett and Rosalie to Washington and back. I shook my head at the insanity of it all.

Marcus was surprisingly supportive and helped with the funerals and settling the Cullen's estate. Carlisle died first, so his assets were left to his wife, who also passed away, leaving everything to Edward, her only surviving legal son. Marcus helped with liquidating everything and put the money into savings and trusts. He had Edward enroll in school again and he helped us pick out baby things and decorate a nursery in his home. He was playing the role of doting grandfather. I was glad Edward still had someone to consider family.

Marcus welcomed me into his home knowing Edward would not understand me being sent away. Things were a little contentious between us until one night when he pulled me aside. "Bella," he said with such worry and concern, "I hope you'll come to see me as family. I've always thought of Edward as the son Esme and I never had. It's no secret that I loved her, but she was raised to believe that divorce was not right, and so she refused to divorce Carlisle, even though he was no longer the man she wanted." I remembered how he sat down and took a sip of his amber drink. "Edward, he was our son," he said shaking his head. "After Bree…" He didn't explain, just went on. "They just disappeared. You don't know how thrilled I was to see Edward at my door, even if it was with a girl in his arms. Honestly, I wouldn't have cared if he kidnapped you. I would have covered for him. DNA may prove otherwise, but he's my blood, my son. I hope to help him get through school and buy a nice house to raise his family. I want to help him to be the man that Esme was trying to teach him to be." He looked so sad as he sniffled. "I promise I'll make him a good family man for you. I'm not trying to take him from you. I know you feel like that sometimes, but I promise. I know you know it, but his heart is yours and I would never try and break you apart."

It was later I realized that Marcus's creepiness was really just loneliness. He never married, but he did have his eye on a new professor at the college. Dr. Didyme was 'foxy' according to Marcus. Okay, maybe he was still creepy, but it was a cute creepy now that I knew him better.

With my pregnancy advancing, it was getting difficult to move and Edward literally had to be pried from my side by Marcus and dragged to class.

"Bella safe?" Edward would ask as he was getting pulled out the door.

"Yes, Edward, I'm safe and happy. I'll be waiting."

The door was not closed for a full minute before it was flung back open and Edward was through it. His arms were around me as he gently cradled our son. He kissed me softly but deeply. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too." He smiled and nodded, then headed out the door again. "Have a good day, my love!" I shouted after him and he smiled at me.

"I will, as long as I have you to come home to." He spoke so eloquently sometimes, giving me a glimpse of the man he would grow to be.

Marcus was true to his word and helped Edward study up on the development of our baby. We were not made to sleep in separate rooms. Not that Edward would allow such a thing, but Marcus didn't question it or look down on us for it. There was a room that was between our room and Marcus's that was deemed the nursery. Marcus wanted to be close to our son as well, or his grandson as he referred to our baby. The way Marcus doted over me made me miss my father.

My pregnancy progressed and so did Edward's development. He was turning into an amazing man. His school attire made him look like the gentleman I knew was inside him. He would come home and find wherever I was in the house and hug and kiss me, then move to my stomach and kiss it as well. Marcus had spoken to him several times about the importance of communication in a relationship, so he would take me out on dates. Well, he would take me to a tree house and we would eat take-out as I would talk about what I hoped would happen after the baby was born and he finished school. Basically, we planned our future together and Edward seemed excited about it.

We were putting the finishing touches on the nursery when he surprised me. "You need a ring," he said as I hung the curtains.

I looked at the curtain rings I had in my hand. "I think I have enough to hold up the curtain, honey," I said turning around and showing him the ones in my hands, only to find him on his knee holding out a small black box containing a completely different kind of ring.

I drop the rings in my hand, gasping in shock. I threw my arms around him, kissing his face all over. I heard Marcus laughing from the door. "That's a yes, my boy!"

I look at Edward's confused face and I smile wildly. "He's right, yes!" I said. He gave me a brilliant answering smile and kissed me madly. I peeked to the door and noticed Marcus had left us alone. Edward carefully slid the ring on my finger and I looked up at him wide eyed. "So, you're going to marry me?" I asked.

It was his turn to chuckle. "I would be a fool not to marry the most beautiful woman in the world when given the chance."

I sobbed on his shoulder, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry I'm such a moody blubbering mess. I'm really thrilled," I sniffled.

"I know you are."

Two days later, Edward Marcus Cullen Junior was born. He came in a rush of panic and excitement. My contractions had been building all day. I thought I was just overdoing it at first and decided to take it easy at lunch time and take a nap. Lying down seemed to just make my contractions worse. I glanced at the clock and realized my contractions were a steady seven minutes apart.

This was my first baby and I was starting to freak out. I was pretty sure I was in labor so I called the nurse to ask. She told me to have someone bring me in. I called Marcus, and when I told him what was going on, I heard something crash to the floor. "I'm coming!" he panted and I could tell by the tap of his dress shoes he was running.

Edward exploded through the door moments later, scooping me up and ready to run to the trees. "The car!" I shouted and he turned thankfully and climbed into the back seat. Marcus came running out with my suitcase and jumped in the car, flying down the road.

A cop pulled up next to us, but Marcus pointed to the back seat frantically where I was screaming through another contraction, gripping my tummy. The cop put his lights on and cleared the way for us to get to the hospital.

The doctor was waiting excitedly. It was a small college town. The birth of our baby would probably make front page news.

I was surprised it didn't take that long for him to come once we got to the hospital. I had heard about labors lasting for hours and days even when it was a first baby. The nurse asked me when I first started having contractions and I told her it was about five o'clock in the morning. She smiled knowingly, looking at the clock that said two o'clock in the afternoon.

"Five?" Edward asked me.

"They weren't hard. I had just finished the nursery yesterday, so I thought I was just having pains from overdoing it."

He frowned at me. I pulled him down and kissed his pouty lips. "I'm fine now." I looked down at our dark haired boy. I knew Marcus would be thrilled to find out that we used his name.

Marcus came in with a huge bouquet of flowers and a big blue teddy bear holding balloons that said 'It's a boy!'

I was holding the baby, so Edward helped him find a place to set his gifts.

"Grandpa Marcus, I'd like you to meet Edward Marcus Cullen Junior," I said and just like I knew it would, his face lit up.

"Really?" He looked back and forth between Edward and I then hugged Edward tightly, kissing his cheek. He came over to me and gently kissed my forehead, as if he thought I would break. His hand shook as he reached out and brushed back my son's dark hair. "He's just beautiful, absolutely beautiful," he said with tear filled eyes. "Thank you."

Our wedding was planned for six months later. The idea was that I was hoping to get into some sort of shape other than round and bulgy by then. Edward didn't seem to mind my shape and often snuggled into my baby jelly belly. For some reason, he found it fascinating. I found it disgusting, but to each his own.

After several letters and pictures of little E.M., my father finally came around and accepted my relationship with Edward. I was excited when he agreed to walk me down the aisle. I still had no idea where my mother was, but my dad said he would let her know if he tracked her down.

To my surprise, our small wedding on the campus ended up being a town affair. The whole student body showed up to show support and cheered excitedly as we were pronounced husband and wife. In true Edward fashion, instead of a car, he scooped me up and took off into the trees. Our honeymoon was a short tryst in the tree house. I had a baby to feed after all.

My dad and Marcus were talking as my father bounced my son on his knee. The moment I laid eyes on them, I knew my son took after his grandfather. Well, except for his father's green eyes. He definitely had Edward's eyes. They both smiled at me looking identical and Edward let out a chuckle, pointing it out as well. I leaned up and kissed him. "We'll get one that looks like you next time," I whispered. His returning smile was bright with anticipation.

"Marcus here was just telling me that Edward only has one more year left of school," my dad spoke with interest.

"Yes, in fact, over the next year, we'll be looking into zoos he can work at. There isn't one close by, but there are a few we're looking into."

"Is the Woodland Park Zoo in Seattle one of them?" he asked hopeful.

I smiled widely. "Yes, it is. It's the one we're looking into the most. The Norfolk Zoo in Virginia doesn't have a lot of primates and no orangutans, which Edward is closely familiar with."

"I see. I'll make sure to make a donation to the Seattle zoo to help the orangutans then," my dad said with a smile.

In the end, things worked out great for us. Edward did get that job at the Woodland Park Zoo and completely redid the orangutan exhibit to make it more animal and visitor friendly. What was once just an oversized gym set became thick trees and heavy ropes. There was a bridge that let visitors walk through and see the animals in their natural habitat. Edward had a very good relationship with the animals and surprised everyone by squatting down and conversing with them.

Because of his ability to talk with Bambo, a male orangutan, they were able to change his diet and fix his stomach problem. It turned out that much of primate communication was very similar and Edward had become very close with several of the monkeys and apes. He was often seen relaxing at work, talking with them casually. It surprised the curators that he could usually talk to them about exams and treatment, getting the animals the help they needed without sedation. It was saving the zoo thousands of dollars.

Edward quickly made a name for himself and eventually was given his own television show teaching about the different primates and how humans could make a difference while still living among them peacefully. He was a well paid consultant and had redone all the major city zoos with primate exhibits. Our son, E.M., was taking after him and was learning English as well as ape. Our daughter was much the same. They were lucky to have their father's sense of balance and agility. I think it helped that he would take them into the trees at a young age, showing them the plant and animal life up close. Our daughter, Mae, had her father's burnt orange hair, and when Gina, the local female orangutan, had her baby, Edward brought in our six month old daughter and sat socializing as the babies played.

It made world-wide news as he explained that the females often met to socialize their children while they ate. Edward had a large bowl of berries sitting between them that they were sharing.

It was ten months later that Edward's agent called me sounding excited and a little worried.

"I told her that he might want to do a DNA test," Mike said without explaining.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. I was not in the mood. I was pregnant with baby number three and my husband was out of town again shooting the last episode of his show. I would have gone with him, but the doctors didn't want me flying.

"A woman saw the world wide report a while back. The one with Mae and Edward playing with the new baby."

"Okay?"

"She was in Borneo twenty-six years ago, Bella; she lost her husband and her baby on that trip."

"Mike, is this some freak trying to…" He cut me off.

"No, she agreed to go to a local lab in Ireland where she's from. I wasn't sure how to handle this, Bella. If you don't want to tell Edward about it, we can use one of the kids to do the DNA test."

"Yes, that would be best, we could get it done quickly before he gets home, and then if she's wrong, we won't tell him. I don't want to get his hopes up."

It was a week later I stood nervously, awaiting my husband's return.

"Daddy!" E.M. called as he ran to Edward, jumping into his arms.

"I have a surprise for you," Edward said.

"Really?" E.M. asked. Little Mae was squirming in my arms and nearly upside down trying to get to her daddy.

"There's my girl," he said scooping our daughter up in his arms and pulling me in for a kiss. "It's a surprise for everyone!" he said.

"My Goodness! What do we have here?" Marcus's voice rang and I had to admit, I ran to him throwing my arms around him as E.M. attached himself to his leg shouting grandpa at the top of his lungs.

"Edward said we're expecting another baby in a few months?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, we are." Edward pulled me to his side, ever possessive but sweet as he kissed my temple. "I'm glad you're here. I have something I wanted to talk to Edward about and I think you being here might help him," I said and Edward gave me a worried look.

Once we were home, I set E.M. and Mae up to play so the adults could talk.

"Mike called me earlier this week; there's a woman who saw the report that went worldwide. Um…" How did I say this?

"Is she a fan?" Marcus asked.

"You could say that," I shrugged. "She knows Edward."

"I think it's fair to say there are few people in the world that don't know Edward," Marcus said proudly.

Edward must have sensed my unease and pulled me into his lap. "Just tell us, my Bella, what's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to worry you. It's just that, she's Edward's mother," I blurted out. They both looked at me confused. "His biological one. I used the kid's DNA to test against her and it was a match, she's their grandmother."

Edward looked lost and confused. "How? I don't understand."

"Well, from what I gathered, you were only about six months old when her and your father heard about the logging of the Borneo rainforest. Just like you, they were against it and wanted to try and save the rainforest. So they saved up and when you turned one year old, they thought you had a strong enough constitution to handle the trip. They were standing with the Penan people in protest against the loggers. You were strapped to your father in a baby carrier. They were separated in the chaos and your father was never found. It's thought that someone maybe mistook him for a logger or something. No one knew what had happened. You were never seen again," I relayed the story she had given me, unsure how Edward would feel about the loss of his father.

Edward looked shocked and confused.

"I made sure it was her before I told you, baby. I didn't want to say anything if it wasn't. I have her email address and the email she sent telling me about what happened. I also have her phone number when or if you want to call her. She would just really like to talk to you, see how you are, that's all," I said trying to reassure him.

He moved me off his lap and kicked off his shoes. He went running out the back door and was up in the trees with his first bounding leap.

"Give him time," Marcus said patting my shoulder. I was relieved Marcus was here for this. He had a way of keeping Edward human. I hated that we lived so far away from him, but we were thrilled that he came to visit several times a year. Our children loved Grandpa Marcus.

I was just setting the table when Edward came in. I put Mae in her highchair and Marcus sat down with E.M. so I could check on him.

"Edward?" I called to him as I walked down the hall. I found him in the study reading the email from his mother.

"There's a picture of her on her email link," he said.

I nodded yes.

"I thought Mae looked like me but she doesn't," he chuckled lightly but I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "She looks like her doesn't she?"

I pushed my way into his lap and looked at the picture. I smiled at the photo. It was a picture of Elizabeth Masen and her pet dog, Sam. She had round pink cheeks and a dimple in the left one, just like Mae. "Oh, my heavens, she does! Look at that dimple!"

Edward had rested his head on my shoulder and nuzzled his face into my hair. His hand found my pregnant belly, feeling our baby move. "I wonder who this one will look like."

I leaned over and kissed him softly. "It doesn't matter as long as she's healthy."

"You're right."

"Of course, I'm the wife; it's my job to always be right," I teased and started to get up.

He pulled me back into his lap. "I think I want to talk to her, and if that goes well, I'd like to meet her."

I smiled; I hoped it worked out for him.

I left him be and he ended up talking on the phone with his mother for three hours straight. As soon as she had seen him, she started looking into him and learned everything she could about him. I was kind of glad she did. Her avid interest in him really helped with healing his heartbreak of being lost.

Elizabeth Masen arrived for her first visit three months after Edward's and her first conversation. Our new daughter, named Elizabeth after Edward's mother, had arrived and grandma was excited to come all the way from Ireland to meet us all.

Elizabeth Masen was a beautiful woman with a soft round face. She and Mae looked so much alike, except Grandma Elizabeth had blond hair and blue eyes. She was clutching a large bag in her arms, and when Edward took it from her she practically jumped into his arms. "My wee barren, look how much you've grown. You're so much taller in person."

Edward smiled widely and blushed. Mae pulled on Elizabeth's dress skirt. "My goodness, Edward, what have we here? I think someone dropped an angel from the clouds above." She looked up at the sky teasing Mae.

"That's Mae!" E.M. shouted. "She's no angel, though," he warned, causing us all to start laughing.

The heavy book bag was full of albums and we saw pictures of Peter, Edward's father. Edward was the spitting image of his father. It was like a doppelganger or something. "I can see the resemblance. It's shocking."

Edward was tracing the picture sadly.

"They never found him," his mother said sadly, her blue eyes turning watery, making them shine brightly. I remembered Alice had once said Edward's color was blue because he was lost. I could see that now in his mother's eyes, as she still missed her love.

She was surprised when Edward grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, but that was just Edward for you. She quickly settled down, hugging him back. He held her for a moment, wiping the tears that had spilled down her cheeks. "You found me," he whispered to her.

We talked of Edward's father, Peter. He was a fisherman and they actually took their boat down to Borneo for the protest. After Peter was lost, Elizabeth lost everything. She sold the boat and flew home to her family where she worked in a pub run by her parents until they retired.

"Edward is a good name," Elizabeth said, "It suits you."

"That's right; he wasn't originally an Edward was he? What did you name him when he was a baby?" I asked.

She smiled. "He was named after Peter and his father, Fearghus Peter Masen."

Edward looks a bit horrified by the name Fearghus.

"Fearghus," I said, but it didn't sound as cool without the Irish accent.

"I think you should keep Edward," Elizabeth said. "I was never that fond of Fearghus me self."

We all started laughing and I hugged this wonderful woman. She was just amazing. Our visit was full of silly stories and superstitions. You could tell by Elizabeth's sparkling eyes that she was just teasing the children but loved that she was able to pass down her Irish heritage.

"Mom," Edward called to her and her face just lit up, "Do you think it would be alright if we came for a visit?"

"A visit, all the way to Ireland?" she asked excited.

Edward nodded yes.

"You'll be bringing my grandchildren of course?"

He nodded yes again.

"Saint's be praised, I'll be throwing a party at the pub in celebration! Just you wait. It's been too long since you've been home, me boy," she said hugging him tightly.

Edward was smiling and laughing at her excitement.

We didn't know how long we would have to wait before we could travel with our new baby, Elizabeth, but no matter what, we would be keeping in touch.

"Bella?" Edward whispered my name as I rocked our youngest daughter to sleep.

I smiled at him to let him know I was listening.

"I've been thinking," he said and rolled over to where he was facing me. His brow furrowed and then he finally spoke. "I think I want to change our last name to Masen."

I smile widely. I had no love for the last name of Cullen other than it belonged to Edward. Carlisle was just a creep. "I think that would be lovely. Your mother will be thrilled."

"You think?" he said looking worried.

"I think it'll balance things perfectly," I said.

"How so?" he asked.

"You have the name Edward, given to you by your mother, Esme. Your middle name is Marcus after the man that loves you as his own son, and then you'll be a Masen, the son of Elizabeth and Peter who brought you into the world. I think being Edward Marcus Masen will bring a nice balance to the family. Besides, it has a nice ring to it."

He nodded okay. "If you're really alright with it all, it'll be a mess of paperwork," he warned.

"You just take care of that. I'll sign whatever you bring me."

A mess of paperwork was an understatement. We had to change our names on bills, bank accounts, social security cards, driver's licenses, and last but not least, our passports.

We were all officially Masen's now.

It was almost a year later that we did finally make the trip to Ardglass, Ireland, the little fishing port that Edward's family was from. We waited until our youngest daughter, Elizabeth, was one. Her little bald head was growing blonde hair now and her eyes were a vivid blue, just like her namesake. I was so glad we found Elizabeth, otherwise Edward would be wondering where the heck the blonde hair and blue eyes came from. She also had her grandmother's round cheeks and dimple.

There was a small parade of people holding up welcome home signs and shouting excitedly at us as we pulled up to Manny's Pub. It was where Elizabeth worked and she was outside waiting. She started pulling babies out of our car as soon as it stopped.

"Lord in heaven, if there ever was a question, it was answered right there," a man said pointing to the children and Edward. "That's your boy alright, Lizzy. He's the spitting image of Peter and has little ones that look just like you!"

The small crowd seems to be going wild with excitement. Edward was looking around nervously. I wrapped my arm around him and kissed him softly on the cheek, trying to calm him. Several people were passing the kids around, talking excitedly.

"I best get introducing then, shant I?" Elizabeth said. "This is my brother, Dannon," she said of the first man. "He's holding little Edward here, named of his father, my son," she said just positively beaming. "That there is Molly; she's holding little Mae and she looks just like me boy." Again, she was preening like a peacock. "And last but definitely not least, little Elizabeth, who looks to be taken after me. She's being held by Cousin Conner. Everyone, this is my son, Edward, and his beautiful wife, Isabella."

"Isabella?" someone said. "You ought to take them to the tower, Liz. I'll bet they'd get a kick out of it."

"I plan on it," she said. "Now, everyone inside so I can introduce my boy to the rest of his family."

The rest of the evening was spent getting to know Edward's extensive family. When Edward told Elizabeth about changing his name to Masen, she was in tears, but they were happy ones.

She took us home after the party and we put the kids to bed in the small flat she kept near the bar she managed. The next morning, she had a picnic put together for us and we headed to see Isabella Tower. It was beautiful and we stood in awe looking up at it as we sat and ate our meager lunch.

"It's for sale you know," Elizabeth said. "It's considered historic so you can't develop around it, but I hope someone buys is and restores it to its former beauty."

Edward smiled at me and I knew it would most likely be ours by the end of the day.

I was right.

"We just want to add to the history of Isabella Tower. I want to buy it to honor my wife, Isabella, and show my mother that I'll never forget where I'm from," Edward explained to the Realtor.

She was smiling broadly. "I think ye be doing that for sure."

His mother was shocked and thrilled all at once. We spent the summer restoring the tower to its former glory and we felt like part of the town when it was time to go home. We didn't want to leave but work beckoned Edward, and much like his father, he set out to save the rainforest. Only with Edward, he was renowned and could really make a difference.

I just knew his father would be proud of him. I knew I was.

A/N Thank you for reading, please review. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please check out my new story Hideous Cygnus. For those who didn't read In Love with a Stranger, Cygnus is the Latin work for Swan.

Oh and Isabella Tower in Ardglass Ireland is for sale. The link is on my profile. It is pretty cool, makes me wish I had LB$15,000.


End file.
